Trick Stair
by XOIOIX
Summary: Übersetzung Hermione Granger und Draco Malfoy. Drei Stunden sind eine lange Zeit, wenn man in einer Trick Stufe gefangen ist. Und die sind heut zu tage auch nicht mehr all zu groß.
1. 8:57 bis 9:02

**Trick Stair**

**Author: Lyra Silvertongue2**

**Translated by: TryPepper**

**Genre: Humor / Romance**

**Charcter: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts bis auf die deutsche Fassung****, Lyra Silvertongue2** **'gehört' die Orginalfassung und alle Ideen der fanfiction, und J.K.Rowling gehört alles andere;) was ihr schon kennt**

* * *

„Au!"

„Uff!"

Puff.

„Geh. Von. Mir. Runter. Granger."

„Ich – ich kann nicht!"

„Ich weiß wie unglaublich himmlisch gut ich aussehe Granger, aber bitte. Versuch dich zurückzuhalten."

„Nein Blödmann, ich meine da ist kein Platz mehr."

„Na, öffne die Stufe."

„Das habe ich schon versucht! Sie bewegt sich nicht!"

„Versuchs nochmal."

„Habe ich! Hey – wo ist mein Zauberstab?"

„Wie soll ich das wissen?!"

„Weißt du denn wo deiner ist Malfoy?"

„Natürlich tu ich das, Trottel, er ist genau hier in meiner – hey was zum-"

„Autsch! Schlag mich nicht, du Idiot!"

„Wo ist mein Zauberstab hin? Was hast du damit gemacht, Granger?!"

„Hilfe! Helf doch irgendwer!"

„Halt die Klappe Granger."

„HILFE! Ich bin hier drin mit Malfoy gefangen!"

„Gegen die Stufen zu schlagen wird nichts bringen."

„HALLO! Hol mich doch jemand hier raus!"

„Kannst du den Schweigezauber nicht hören Granger? Kein Geräusch kommt von hier nach draußen."

„...Oh."

„Hey, du hast gesagt ‚mich'. Was ist mit mir? Ich will hier auch raus!"

„Was mich betrifft, kannst du hier drin verrotten Malfoy."

„Ich habe gehört du wärst für den Häuser Frieden Granger. Was ist damit?"

„Ich bin für Frieden mit allen außer dir."

„Jaah, ich könnte mir dich vorstellen wie du's dir mit Snape gemütlich machst."

„Snape! Oh nein! Wir verpassen Zaubertränke!"

„Ah, verdammt! Das war eine wirklich wichtige Stunde!"

„Ich weiß! Wir sollten den Anti-Hemmenden Trank lernen!"

„Ich wollte eine Stinkbombe in Potters Trank schmeißen! Ich hatte extra Erlaubnis!"

„Das ist schrecklich!"

„Ich weiß!"

„ ... "

„Ich werde einfach so tun als wären wir uns gerade nicht einig gewesen Granger."

„Du wolltest eine Stinkbombe in Harry Trank tun?"

„He-he-he. Jaah."

„Warum?"

„Das fragst du noch? Wie auch immer, ich kann nicht glauben das ich das nur wegen dir verpasse!"

„Willst du damit andeuten, dass das mein Fehler ist?!"

„Nur weil es so ist!"

„Du bist derjenige der gefallen ist Malfoy! Und du warst derjenige der mich mit runter gezogen hat!"

„Es ist nicht mein Fehler das du zu schwach bist du mich festzuhalten."

„Ich bin aus der Balance gekommen weil Crabbe mich geschubst hat. Auf deinen Befehl hin. Oder hast du das vergessen?"

„Oh, jaah. War trotzdem nicht mein Fehler!"

„Schön! Wen interessiertes! Wir müssen hier trotzdem raus bevor der Unterricht-"

Rrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggg!

„Oh, super. Snape wird total sauer sein."

„Auf dich vielleicht."

„Wie sollen wir hier raus kommen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Frag mich wo Crabbe und Goyle hin sind..."

„Oh, wenn ich nur nicht zurück gerannt um Zaubertrank Zutaten der westlichen Welt zu holen. Ich wäre nicht in dich reingerannt und das alles wäre nie passiert! Oh, das ist fürchterlich!"

„Ja ist es."

„Warum warst du überhaupt auf der Treppe?"

„Weil ich das Buch aus deiner Tasche aus deiner Tasche geklaut habe. Ich habe darauf gewartet das du zurück kommst um's zu holen,"

„Was?! Warum?!"

"Um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben."

„'Bisschen Spaß haben'?!"

„Mir war langweilig."

„Ehrlich!"

„Ja, ehrlich. Granger, weißt du wie einfach es ist dich zu reizen?"

„Ich will das nicht hören Malfoy."

„Du bist so leicht reizbar, dass alles was ich machen muss ist ‚Schlammblut' sagen und schon gehst du an die Decke."

„Weil du so ein Idiot bist!"

„Und weißt du warum ich so ein Idiot bin?"

„Ha! Also gibst du zu das du ein Idiot bist!"

„Nur dir und deinen dummen Freunden gegenüber. Und weißt du warum?"

„Weil du eine schreckliche Person bist, und das die einzige Art zu sein ist die du kennst?"

„Nein, weil-"

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy."

„Schön."

„Schön."

„..."

„Hör gefälligst auf gegen meine Schulter zu atmen?!"

„Nun, wo soll ich sonst hin atmen?"

„Keine Ahnung! Irgendwo neben meine Schulter!"

„..."

„Jetzt versuchst du doch nur mir auf die Nerven zu gehen Malfoy."

„Aber merkst du das denn nicht? Es ist so einfach!"

„Hör einfach – auf so zu atmen. Und versuch darüber nachzudenken wie wir hier rauskommen."

„Mir fällt nichts ein Granger."

„Na ja, vielleicht ändert sich das wenn du tatsächlich mal drüber nachdenken würdest."

„Granger?"

Seufzen. „Was Malfoy?"

„Was wenn wir hier nicht rauskommen?"

„Siehst du?! Deshalb sollst du drüber nachdenken!"

„Okay, schön."

„Schön."

„Schön."

„Okay."

„Okay – au!"

„Halt die Klappe und denk Malfoy."

„Nicht wenn du nicht aufhörst mich zu schlagen!"

„Ich höre auf dich zu schlagen wenn du nachdenkst."

„Schön. Ich denke."

„Okay."

„Schön."

* * *

_tadaaa, ich bin wieder da, auch wenn ich diese fanfiction nur übersetzte. Die orginal fic aus dem englischen 'gehört' die mir die 'erlaubnis' gegeben hat die fanfiction zu übersetzten. dafür schon mal ein großes DANKE :)_

_was die fanfiction an sich angeht...mir gefällt sie echt gut - was auch der grund ist das ich sie übersetze, na ja logisch irgendwie;) ich hoffe mal euch gefällts auch und ihr lasst mir alle ein liebes (oder auch nicht so liebes;) ) review da, damit ich das nächste chap schnell reinstellen kann:)_

_(was Everywhere you go angeht...ich weiß eigentlich sollte ich die erst mal zu ende schreiben, bevor ich was neues anfange, aber im moment fehlen mir einfach die ideen. das ich die ff angefangen hab heiß trotzdem nicht, dass ich everywhere you go nicht mehr / oder seltener (geht das überhaupt noch;)? ) update...sobald ich den faden wieder hab gehts auch da weiter...ich brau nur grad was 'abwechslung;) hoffe ihr versteht das)_


	2. 9:02 bis 9:05

„..."

„Ist dir schon was eingefallen?"

„Nein, weißt du, ich suche anstatt dessen nach Möglichkeiten dich zu ärgern."

„Grr, spar dir den Ärger Malfoy, ich bin schon genug verärgert nur durch die Tatsache in dieser dämlichen Stufe mit dir festzusitzen und Unterricht zu verpassen."

„Super! Das ganze Vergnügen und keine Probleme! Ich werde dieses Geheimnis vielleicht an die anderen Slytherins verkaufen müssen: Wege Granger zu ärgern, von Draco Malfoy. Es wird ein Buch. Ich werde Millionen Kopien verkaufen."

„Ich werde kein dummes Buu—au! Hey! Warum zwickst du mich?!"

„Chapter eins: Zwicken. Ein guter Weg um anzufangen Granger zu reizen."

„Malfoy, wenn ich fragen darf, warum hast du so einen Spaß daran mich zu nerven?"

„Du darfst nicht fragen, aber da ich so gelangweilt bin werde ich es dir trotzdem sagen."

Sarkastisch. „Oh, ich fühle mich so geehrt."

„Dachte ich mir schon."

„Sagst du's mir jetzt oder was?"

„Ich nerve dich so gerne weil ... es so viel Spaß macht dich zu nerven!"

„Eine etwas genauer Erklärung bitte."

„Na ja, sieh mal, dein Gesicht wird ganz rot, dann spannst du deine Fäuste an, und –du siehst einfach so—"

„Malfoy, warum musst du dir mich aus allen Leuten rauspicken?! ... Nein warte, antworte nicht. Lass mich raten: es ist weil ich mit Harry befreundet bin oder?"

„Nun, so war's mal."

„Was?! Und – was ist es jetzt?!"

„Sag ich nicht."

„Oh komm schon Malfoy, nach dieser Einleitung musst du mir sagen was der Grund ist."

„Ich muss garnichts machen Granger. Oder hast du vergessen mit wem du redest?"

„Oh, stimmt ja. Der unerträgliche Malfoy. Antwortet keinem mit Ausnahme von Leuten vor denen er Angst hat."

„Verpiss dich Granger."

„Solltest du's vergessen haben, wir stecken hier drin fest Malfoy."

„...Müssen wir so liegen, ich meine ich würde ganz gern nicht für allzulange Zeit im Ganz Körper Kontakt mit dir sein Granger. Ich könnte krank werden."

„Oh, das ist erwachsen."

„Fühl mal über dir, ja? Guck ob da Platz ist sich zu bewegen."

Raschel, raschel. „Nein, nichts. Oh je, hier drin ist es wie in einem Sarg. Dank Gott, dass keiner von uns unter Klaustrophobie leidet."

„Was ist ‚Klawstrophubie'?"

„Angst vor kleinen Räumen."

„Ah...ja...ähm, ja gut so."

„...Das ist verdammt ungemütlich."

„Danke, dass du drauf hingewiesen hast, Granger, ich hätte es sonst nicht bemerkt."

„Sei leise Malfoy."

„Nein, ich denke das werde ich nicht, danke. Kapitel Zwei: Singe unaufhörlich. _Daisy, daisy, give me your answer do_--"

„Oh nein, fang nicht damit an Malfoy!"

"--_crazy, all for the loooove of you! It won't be a_--"

„Bitte, bitte sei ruhig Malfoy!"

"--_marriage. I can't. Afford. A carrrrrriage. But_--"

„Hey Malfoy fühlst du das? Fühlst du wo ich dich zwicke?"

"--_upon the seat of a bicycle built--for twoooooooooo! Um...oh yeah! Here we come a wassailing among the leaves so green_!"

„Oh Gott, nein, alles nur kein Weihnachtslied. Malfoy, weißt du das meine Hand genau hier ist?!"

„Au!" Lauter. "_Love and joy come to you, and to you your_--"

„Weißt du wo meine Hand ganz einfach sein könnte wenn du vorfahren würdest zu singen?"

„..." Quiekend. „Das würdest du machen?"

„Denk drüber nach Malfoy. Wie gut kennst du mich wirklich?"

„Mal sehen, du bist eingebildet, dumm, ein Bücherwurm, eine Schlammblütige Gryff—AU!"

„Beim nächsten Mal wird's nicht nur dein Bein sein."

„Kapitel zwei: Ergebnis. Versuche nicht in Anwesenheit Grangers zu singen, wenn du keinen angemessenen Körper Schutz trägst."

* * *

_so, und weiter gehts:) seht's als kleines verfrühtes weihnachts geschenkt an (ich weiß das ist totaler quatsch, da ich das chap auch so hochgeladen hätte und auch nicht wirklich etwas weihnachtliches drin vorkommt -- aber ich wollte so ein 'kurz-Vor-weihnachten-Chapter' schon immer einmal reinsetzten lol) na ja wie immer lange rede kurzer sinn, aber vielleicht versteht ja der ein oder andere was ich meine;)_

_was das lied an geht was draco da so munter vor sich hinträllert... ich habe nach langem hin und her mich dazu entschieden es in der orginal fassung zu lassen, da ich bei der übersetzung so meine probleme hatte, hehe, und außerdem noch 'nachgeforscht' habe und mir dabei aufgefallen ist, dass das lied wohl ziemlich berühmt ist. eine übersetzung scheints nicht zu geben (wenn ihr was anderes wisst, schreibt mir ruhig), abgesehen von irgendeinem stück in dem es in der deutschen fassung zu 'hänschen klein wurde' ... na ja das hat mit der urfassung nichts mehr zu tun. wer das lied mal ganz lesen will... es heißt 'Daisy Bell', draco singt ja nur bruchstücke._

_so ich weiß jetzz zieht sich die ganze A/N langsam ein wenig xD, aber tausend dank für eure tollen reviews!!!!!!_

_Valpuri__ ; mahared ; __0-silvercat-0__Gifty (-danke:) , schick mir den vorschlag ruhig mal, ich hab zwar was, aber das ist eher eine notlösung;) ) ; Sheer (-ich werd versuchen mich natürlich nah am orginal zu halten, aber wenn du irgendwelche kritik oder verbesserungsvorschläge hast nur her damit) ; __dramine ; uff-tata (-hey, cooler name lol! es gibt zwanzig chaps +plus epilog, die alle aus dialogen bestehen.) ; Gingebraut (-xD hoffe ihr seit wieder heil rausgekommen) ; __Simsly__Zauberfee1979__ (-tja, die stufe ist halt geraaade so groß das beide knapp reinpassen, solls geben lol ;) ) ; cecilia ; schlangengift (-schön das du noch unter uns weilst xD, danke auf jeden fall ;) ) ; sunny (-uiiiii, danke rodwerd, hoffe das chap hat dir gefallen)_

_ALSO FROHE WEIHNACHTEN SCHREIBT WEITER FLEI?IG REVIEWS LOL; ICH NEHM ALLES KRITIK; LOB ETC:)_


	3. 9:06 bis 9:13

„Kapitel zwei: Ergebnis. Versuche nicht in Anwesenheit Grangers zu singen, wenn du keinen angemessenen Körper Schutz trägst."

„Nur zu richtig."

„Granger, kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Wenn du versprichst dich zivilisiert zu unterhalten."

„In Ordnung, ich versprech's."

„Und schwör, dass du nicht noch einmal anfängst zu singen."

„Das auch. Ich meine ich schwöre."

„...Das war zu einfach. Da muss ein Haken sein."

„Warum muss da ein Haken sein Granger?! Ich will dir nur eine dämliche Frage stellen."

„Aha! Versprich, dass du mich nicht mehr pitschst oder schlägst oder sonst so irgend etwas."

„Nur wenn du das auch versprichst!"

„Okay, ich bin eh nicht diejenige die zu Gewalttaten neigt."

„Nun, das ist eine freche Lüge."

„Wovon redest du? Ich sehe mich als eine sehr passive Person. Ich benutze gewaltfreie Arten der..."

„Jaja, abgesehen von dem Mal als du mich im dritten Jahr geohrfeigt hast."

„Das war eine Ausnahme!"

„Für mich hat sich das nicht nach einer verdammten Ausnahme angefühlt. Meine Güte, ich fühle das Brennen praktisch immer noch."

„Nach drei Jahren?"

„Ich habe eine sensible Haut, okay?"

„Guck, was ich sagen wollte, ist das, unter normalen Umständen, ich nicht dazu neige um mich zu schlagen. Physisch."

„Was ist dann mit dem Zwicken vor ein paar Minuten?"

„Na ja, dass war..."

„Du verprügelst mich, seit wir hier rein gefallen sind. Ich bekomme sicherlich blaue Flecken während wir reden."

„Aber du hast wirklich danach gefragt."

„Nein hab ich nicht. Sag mir Granger, habe ich einmal seit wir hier herein gefallen sind gesagt ‚Bitte, bitte Granger, schlag mich'"

„Du weißt was ich meine."

„Urgh warte mal kurz, das hat sich irgendwie dreckig angehört..."

„Wusste nie, dass du was von Gewaltspielchen hältst, Malfoy."

Schnauben. „ Gewalt Spielchen? Oh seh' dich doch an Miss Prüde. Die meisten Leute nennen es..."

„Ich dachte, du hättest versprochen dich zivilisiert zu unterhalten Malfoy! Oder war das bloß meine Einbildung?"

„Wir wissen doch alle welche ausgedehnte Einbildung du hast Granger."

Warnend. „Malfoy..."

„In Ordnung, schön. Ich werde dein komplett passives Selbst nicht noch einmal zwingen Gewalt anzuwenden."

„Nun, abgesehen von dem unglücklichen Grammatikfehler den du gemacht hast Malfoy, brichst du auch kontinuierlich unsere Abmachung zum zivilisierten Gespräch."

„Kann ich jetzt meine Frage stellen?"

Seufzen. „Gut, leg los. Frag deine Frage."

„Na ja, ich werde nicht fragen, wenn du genervt darauf reagierst! Eine Frage von einem Malfoy ist etwas kostbares. Wenn man bedenkt, dass du eine Frage eines Malfoys noch nicht einmal wert bist, solltest du--"

„'Nicht wert'?! Was soll das jetzt heißen?!"

„Es ist offensichtlich, weil du ein Schlamm-"

„Sag es nicht Malfoy oder ich breche meinen Pakt der ‚Gewalt – Freie'"

„Lass uns einfach sagen, es ist weil deine Eltern Muggle sind."

„Und warum stehen sie deinen Eltern dadurch in irgend etwas nach? Das würde ich gerne mal wissen! Warum sollte mich das dir unterlegen machen? Wir kommen aus verschiedenen –Richtungen des Lebens, das ist alles! Es ist nicht so als gäbe es irgendeinen verdammten Unterschied in der Art wie wir gemacht sind. Wir sind alle Menschen! Und alle Menschen sind gleich--"

„--innendrin. Reizend leidenschaftliche Rede Granger?"

„Grr. Ich war noch nicht fertig."

„Ich weiß. Kann ich jetzt meine Frage stellen? Bevor du wieder anfängst vor dich hinzu brabbeln."

„Ist es das was es für dich bedeutet? Brabbeln?! Ich versuche dir zu zeigen, dass--"

„Vielleicht will ich das gar nicht verstehen Granger! Hast du je daran gedacht?"

„...Du willst es gar nicht, oder? Verstehen?"

„Endlich hat sie's!"

„Aber – warum nicht?"

„Und du sollst die klügste Hexe der Schule sein."

„Bin ich, oder Malfoy? Ich eine normale Mugglegeborene. Ich soll die klügste Hexe der Schule sein. Beweist dir das nicht irgend etwas? Meine Eltern sind keine Tiere, und ich bin kein Tier nur weil ich nichts von Magie gewusst habe bevor ich elf war."

„..."

„Verstehst du das nicht? Wir sind alle Menschen."

„..."

„Sag was Malfoy."

„..."

„Ist in deinem Kopf die Sicherung bei all diesen neuen Ideen durchgebrannt?"

„..."

Besorgt. „Malfoy? Sag gefälligst etwas. Oder – Ich weiß nicht, mach ein Geräusch. Wimmer, dass sollte nicht zu schwer für dich sein, oder?"

Verwirrt. „Was ist eine Sicherung?"

Seufzen. „Meine Güte Malfoy. Wenn ich dich umgebracht hätte, wär's teuer geworden."

„Was ist eine Sicherung?"

„Hm. Schwierig zu erklären. Es ist eine Mugglesache, über die du bestimmt nichts hören wollen würdest."

„...Du hast Recht...würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Malfoy?"

„Ja?"

„Ist das gerade eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung?"

„Ähm...ja. Ich denke das ist es."

„Findest du das genau so komisch, wie ich?"

„Definitiv. Wenn nicht noch mehr."

„Was war deine Frage Malfoy?"

„Du meinst das ich sie jetzt fragen kann? Und du wirst nicht wieder anfangen über meine schon lang bestehende Meinung zu lästern?"

„Malfoy ich habe nicht über deine Meinung gelästert. Ich habe bloß--"

„Granger – Halt die Klappe."

„Aber ich habe nicht--"

„Ich weiß was du gemacht hast. Ich stelle dir jetzt einfach meine Frage."

„Okay, leg los."

„Was ist ein Fahrrad?"

„Was?"

„Ein Fahrrad. Weißt du, als ich das Lied vorhin gesungen habe--"

„Das ist deine Frage?"

„Jaah. Guck ich habe dieses Lied von meinem Kindermädchen gehört, als ich noch klein war und ich habe noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht."

„Nach all dem? Haha! Das ist deine Frage?"

„Jaah. Antwortest du jetzt oder soll ich den ganzen Morgen hier sitzen?"

„Du wirst sowieso den ganzen Morgen hier sitzen. . .Ein Fahrrad ist ein einfaches Muggelfahrzeug, normalerweise für den Kurzstrecken Transport gebraucht. Abgesehen von besonderen Fällen. Hast du je von der Tour de France gehört?"

„Ähm. Nein."

„Hätte ich auch nicht gedacht. Ich werde auch nicht davon ausgehen, dass ihr einen Fernseher habt und deshalb weißt du wahrscheinlich auch nicht--"

„Was ist ein Fernseher?"

„Ah...lass uns erst mal bei den Fahrrädern bleiben."

„Jaah, wie sehen die aus?"

„Nun, sie haben zwei Räder einen Sitz und eine Lenkstange um zu lenken."

„Oh! Ich glaube, ich habe schon einmal eins gesehen! Haben die Leute die an ihren fahren--"

„--auf ihnen fahren--"

„--wie auch immer, tragen die so widerliche, enge, glänzende Klamotten?"

„Ähm, manche."

„Dann muss es das gewesen sein. Es sah lustig aus. Wie auf einem Besen, nur dass man an die Erde geklebt ist."

„Du hast nicht Muggelkunde oder?"

„Und damit Schade über den Namen Malfoy bringen? Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich werde nichts über ein dummes, krankes--"

„Zivilisiertes Gespräch Malfoy?"

„Mach ich doch. Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass--"

„Der voreingenommenen Meinung. Von jetzt an heißt ‚zivilisiert', dass du deinen Rassismus bei dir behältst. Abgesehen davon warst du derjenige, der meinte Muggle Fahrräder wären lustig!"

„Habe ich überhaupt nicht."

„Hast du wohl."

„Hab ich nicht."

„Malfoy haha, hast du, haha, hast du wohl. Du hast gerade gesagt--"

„Was ist so lustig? Was gibt es darüber zu lachen?"

„Hahahaha, nichts, es ist nur --- hmpf, hmpf, du hast mich nur in die Seite gezwickt und es kitzelt. Heheheheheeehe."

„Oh! Uh..."

„Haha, danke Malfoy."

„Nicht gerne geschehen. Was wollte ich sagen?"

„Etwas darüber, dass du ein Gelübde des Schweigens ablegst und ein Leben in Ehrfurcht und Frömmigkeit anfängst."

„Genau Granger. Und Hippogreife werden mir aus dem Hintern fliegen."

* * *

_und hier kommt das nächste chapter, auch wenn ja eure reaktionen auf das letzte kapitel ein bisschen seicht waren - 7 reviews weniger als letztes mal (wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe:) )_

_darum auch um so mehr dank an die die reviewt haben, und bitte bitte lasst mir doch kurz eure meinung da :b_

Raphi ; dramine ; Zauberfee1979 ; LunaNigra ; Valpuri ; amelie


	4. 9:13 bis 9:18

„Musst du fluchen?"

„Ja."

„Schön. Von jetzt an Malfoy, heißt zivilisiert auch ‚kein fluchen', in Ordnung?"

„Wie kommt es, dass du plötzlich anfängst dir all diese Regeln auszudenken?"

„Du hast es mir jedenfalls versprochen."

„Ich werde mein Versprechen offensichtlich nicht halten wenn du weiterhin neue Klauseln hinzufügst!"

„Und ich werde offensichtlich nicht den ganzen Tag hören wollen, wie du mich verfluchst und beleidigst."

„Den ganzen Tag? Gott, hoffentlich nicht. Aber wirklich Granger, dass heißt nicht, dass es dir erlaubt sein sollte die Regeln aufzustellen."

„Und wem dann Malfoy? Dir?"

„Malfoys sind dazu geboren worden, Regeln zu machen. Es liegt in unserer Natur."

„Warum fängst du immer wieder mit deiner Familie an? Das ist schrecklich. Hier sind wir und versuchen - einmal in unserem Leben – eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung miteinander zu führen-"

„Und du fängst schon wieder mit deinem verdammten ‚zivilisierten' Gespräch an. Sieh mal es ist schwer nicht mit meiner Familie an zu fangen, so wie du die ganze Zeit meinen Nachnamen sagst. Ehrlich gesagt stört das. Ich wünschte du würdest verdammt noch mal – aufhören das zu machen."

„Nun, wie soll ich dich sonst nennen?"

„Du könntest es mit meinem Namen versuchen."

„Aber...Pansy ist die einzige die das macht."

„Bitte, fang jetzt nicht mit Parkinson an. Ich bin schon so wie es ist genug bestraft, mit dir hier so eingeschlossen zu sein."

„Aber alle nennen dich ‚Malfoy'."

Und was glaubst du warum ich immer über meine Familie rede, hm?"

„Meinst du. . .das ist der einzige Grund, warum du immer über meinen Vater redest?"

„Einer der Gründe Granger."

„Also wie soll ich dich nennen, wenn nicht ‚Malfoy'?"

„Mein Name ist Draco, weißt du..."

„Cnnrf, cnnrf. Hee-hee-hee."

„Was? Ich kitzel dich nicht schon wieder oder?"

„Nein. Hee-hee. Es ist nur so ein lustiger Name. Hee-hee, es tut mir Leid, ich meine tut es wirklich."

„Erst dieser erbärmliche Weasley und jetzt du. Ich sehe nicht, was mit meinem Namen falsch ist. Er ist stark, einzigartig, darf ich sagen..."

„Dämlich?"

„Nun, es ist nicht so, dass ‚Hermione' den Preis für besondere Stimmigkeit gewinnen würde."

„Du...du hast meinen Namen gesagt."

Verunsichert. „Und?"

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du meinen Vornamen kennst."

„Ich bin Vertrauensschüler Granger. Es ist meine Pflicht die Namen der-"

„Jaah, aber...du hast mich nie bei irgend etwas außer meinem Nachnamen genannt. Ich habe mich immer wie bei der Army gefühlt, wenn du mich beleidigst und dabei immer nur meinen Nachnamen benutzt."

„Und was wäre ich dann? Dein Drill Sergeant? Ich lass dich Liegestütze machen. Als Strafe für die Ohrfeige, die du mir in der Dritten verpasst hast."

Schnauben.

„War das ein Lachen Granger? Komisch, ich dachte die Freunde von Harry Potter lachen nicht mit Slytherins."

„Wirbst du jetzt auch für den Häuser Frieden? Ja, ich habe gelacht, wenn du's wissen musst."

„Aber warum sollte die perfekte Hermione Granger mit dem bösen Draco Malfoy lachen, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Weil das das erste mal war, dass ich gehört habe, dass du einen Witz gemacht hast, der nicht auf das Konto von jemand anderem geht."

„...Eigentlich ging der auf dein Konto."

„Ich bin nicht so kaltherzig, als dass ich nicht hin und wieder über mich lachen würde."

„Und ich bin nicht so kaltherzig, als dass ich nicht hin und wieder über dich lachen würde."

Seufzen. „Da geht die zivilisierte Unterhaltung, die wir hatten."

„Ja, schön. Vergiss es einfach. Das war mir sowieso zu komisch. Wo ich gerade dabei bin. Verpiss dich. Nein, das bedeutet etwas zu schreckliches. Geh und verpiss dich."

„Du bist wieder sauer auf mich."

„Ich bin immer sauer auf dich."

„Vor einer Minute warst du's noch nicht. Warum bist du wieder sauer auf mich?"

„Du hast dich über meinen Namen lustig gemacht."

„Oh, _dass_ ist kleinkariert von dir."

„Bitte! Als hättest du noch nie empfindlich auf deinen Namen reagiert."

„Habe ich nicht."

„Oder wie sieht's damit aus: hast du je empfindlich auf deine Lerngewohnheiten reagiert? Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, du würdest die Bücherei nur zum Unterricht verlassen. Schielst schon, weil du zu lange auf die Bücher gestarrt hast."

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy."

„Siehst du? Kleine Sachen können wichtig für einen sein."

„Aber das – das ist über was ich mache, wie ich handle. Etwas was ich kontrolliere. Du hast keine Macht über deinen Namen."

„Okay, lass mich das versuchen: Nervt es dich wenn die Leute dich ‚Bücherwurm' nennen?"

„Natürlich nervt mich das, was ist das für eine dumme Frage? Es ist schrecklich so etwas für einen Menschen zu sagen, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich nie-"

„Aber du hast keine Macht über deinen Spitznamen Granger. Warum stört es dich also?"

„..."

„Sieh mal Granger, wenn deine Mutter dich ihren ‚kleinen Drachen' ruft, tendierst du dazu, ein bisschen empfindlich zu sein."

„Hee-hee. Sie nennt dich immer noch so?"

„Ja. Oh, verdammt, jetzt habe ich dir Material gegeben mich zu erpressen."

„Ha! Du hast Recht! Lass mich überlegen, was ich dich machen lasse...Ha! Du wirst auf dem Lehrertisch in der großen Halle Stepp tanzen!"

„Was?! Das kannst du nicht mit mir machen Granger!"

„Sicher kann ich das. Mit pinkem Tütü. Mit Rüschen." Lachen. „Anderenfalls wird jeder über den kleinen Drachilein - Drachifein hören."

„Was!"

„Nein, warte, warte! Das ist zu gut. Ich lasse dich deine heimliche Liebe zu Crabbe und Goyle verkünden! Ha! Das wäre eine Doppelehe und Homosexuell! Du wirst ruiniert sein!" Mehr Lachen.

„Nein! Das kannst du nicht mit mir machen! Ich bin ein Malfoy! Ich habe Würde! Ich habe Respekt! Ich habe..."

„Nein, nein, warte! Was wenn ich-"

„Du hast das seit Jahren geplant oder Granger? Du hast es geplant, hast herum geschnüffelt, hast verscuht etwas zu finden was du benutzen kannst. Nun, ich werde nicht mitspielen! Ich werde stark bleiben! Ich werde-"

„Du wirst nicht allzu stark bleiben, wenn heraus kommen wird wie deine Mum dich nennt. Aber sei nicht lächerlich Malfoy, ich habe nicht geplant dich zu erpressen. Ehrlich gesagt, wäre ich glücklich wenn ich den Rest meines Lebens nicht mehr mit dir reden müsste."

„...Ebenfalls."

„Gut. Dann ist es abgemacht."

„Ist es."

* * *

_ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich habe mir auf jeden Fall Mühe gegeben, das nächste Chapter schnell reinzustellen ;) _

_wer übrigens daran interessiert sein sollte, wie weit ich mit meinen jeweiligen Fanfiction bin, kann sich mal auf meiner homepage hier umgucken, da findet ihr, unter _**----2---- _current, _**_ zu allen aktuellen Fanfictions, infos über den 'momentanen' stand der Dinge...wie viel ich schon von den neuen Chaps geschrieben hab, wie viel noch kommt, und so weiter. nur falls es jemanden interessieren sollte ;)_

_danke wie immer an alle die ein review dagelassen haben:) _

jessica ; wickienchen (oh...das nervt lol, danke das du trotz aller schwierigkeiten reviewt hast. die trickstufe gibts aber schon...das ist die in die Neville immer mit dem bein reinrutscht, dass kommt glaub ich zu mindest in den früheren Büchern vor. nur das sie so groß ist, ist neu :) ) ; Zaubermaus ; Patricia ; crazylolly14 ; Zauberfee1979 ; Valpuri ; Tanea ; EmmaFreak (uiii, gleich drei reviews , danke:) )


	5. 9:19 bis 9:25

„Dein dummes, buschiges Haar ist in meinem Ohr, Granger."

„Entschuldigung! Meine Haare sind nicht buschig."

„Doch sind sie. Und sie sind in meinem Ohr."

„Dann dreh halt deinen Kopf!"

„Das habe ich schon versucht, Granger, aber vor deinem schrecklichen Haaren gibt es keine Fluchtmöglichkeit."

„Als wäre dein Haar nicht schrecklich!"

„Also gibst du zu das deines scheußlich ist!"

„Jaah, okay, schön. Ich gebe zu: es ist widerspenstig. Ich habe alles versucht, nichts bringt es unter Kontrolle."

„Was war mit dem...?"

„Was?"

„Beim Weihnachtsball. Da sah es – äh – in Ordnung aus. Besser als sonst meine ich."

„Oh das. Das hat Stunden, viel Frustration und über einen Gallone von Seidenglattes Haar Gel gekostet. Das ist viel zu viel Ärger um das jeden Tag zu machen, wirklich."

„Oh...dafür könnte ich eine Lösung haben."

„Du gibst mir Frisur Tips Malfoy? Oh, das ist gnädig."

„Was stört dich an Haartips von mir?! Mein Haar bleibt zufälliger Weise täglich an seiner Stelle. Im Gegensatz zu deinem, was durch die Gegend fliegt und alle gegen das Gesicht schlägt --- und die Ohren, wenn ich das dazu fügen darf."

„Bitte. Dein Haar bewegt sich überhaupt nicht. Das ist unnatürlich. Wie als hättest du es an deinen Kopf gepflastert oder so. Sieht unglaublich lächerlich aus."

„Nun, wenn ich es lose lassen würde wäre es ganz— ganz— sieh mal willst du jetzt meinen Tip oder nicht?!"

Seufzen. „In Ordnung, schön. Ich habe mich wirklich schon gefragt wie du dein Haar so perfekt still hältst."

Amüsiert. „Nein, echt Granger?"

„Nur einmal! Das war als mir dieses eine Mal im Unterricht langweilig war."

„Du Granger? Im Unterricht gelangweilt? Und denkst über mich nach? Das könnte sogar als Gegen Erpressung funktionieren--"

„Sag mir einfach den Tipp Malfoy?"

„In Ordnung! Meine Güte. Es gibt einen Zauberspruch der ‚Statorus' heißt. Du wedelst mit deinen Zauberstab über deinem Haar bis es so still bleibt, wie du es haben willst. Es glättet es auch."

„...Woher weiß ich das du die Wahrheit sagst?"

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort eines Malfoys."

„...Noch mal. Woher weiß ich das du mir die Wahrheit sagst?"

„Tust du nicht. Du wirst mir einfach vertrauen müssen."

Spöttisch. „Ja wahrscheinlich."

„Granger, was habe ich dir je getan, dass dir einen Grund geben würde mir zu misstrauen?"

„Lass uns mit dem Ersten Jahr anfangen, ja? Das erste Mal das ich dich getroffen habe, warst du-"

„Nun ja, aber abgesehen von den ganzen Sachen Granger."

„Du bist nicht gerade logisch Malfoy."

„...Granger, ich dachte ich hätte dir schon einmal gesagt, du sollst mich bei meinem Namen nennen."

„Ich höre nicht auf die Befehle von einfach allen. Malfoy."

„Was ist mit dem Zweiten Jahr, als du auf diesen dämlichen Lockhart Typ gehört hast, der--?"

Streng. „Das war etwas anderes Malfoy."

„Schön. Wie ist es hiermit: Ich bitte dich mich bei meinem Namen zu nennen. . . Wirst du mich bei meinem Namen nennen?"

„Ähem."

Gezwungen. „...Bitte?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es wird ziemlich komisch sein. Ich meine, du warst fünf Jahre mein Feind, es ist irgendwie schwer einfach-"

„Ich war nicht dein Feind. Nur Potters und Weasleys."

Verwirrt. „...Nun...Ich..."

„Wie ist es dann hiermit: wir nennen und beide bei unseren richtigen Namen."

„Du meinst du nennst mich Hermione und ich nenne ich D-Draco?"

„Ja."

„Zu welchem Zweck?"

„Zu dem Zweck das wir nicht so verdammt viel streiten. Es geht mir auf die Nerven."

„Natürlich musste es ein komplett eigennütziger Grund sein."

„Nun, es würde etwas Wind in die Unterstützung der Häuser Verbindung bringen, die du offensichtlich so ersehnst. Zufälligerweise."

„...Was ist mit ‚der Verbrüderung mit dem Feind' und so weiter?"

„Ich dachte ich hätte dir das erklärt. Ich war nicht dein Feind."

„Ja, das stimmt, du warst nur der unglaublich beleidigende und gefühlskalte Klassen Kamerad, der dazu tendiert mich und meine Freunde in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Natürlich."

„Genau."

„...Na ja... abgesehen davon...fällt mir nicht wirklich ein anderer Grund ein warum wir es lassen sollten."

„Schön dann...Hermione."

„Okay...Draco."

„Das ist komisch."

„Ich weiß. Das habe ich gesagt. Ich denke wir brauchen einfach mehr Übung."

„Ich denke mal...wie lange glaubst du dauert es bis sie uns hier finden?"

„Kommt drauf an. Harry und Ron werden jetzt wahrscheinlich gemerkt haben, dass ich nicht da bin. Aber sie werden sich noch keine Sorgen machen, Die denken wahrscheinlich, dass ich gerade Vertrauensschüler Aufgaben erledige. Oder das ich in die Bücherei gerannt bin und den Unterricht vergessen habe."

„Hast du das schon Mal gemacht...Hermione?"

„Nur ein oder zwei Mal...Draco (oh, das ist wirklich seltsam)...und es hatte einen guten Grund."

„Nun, Crabbe und Goyle haben uns hier rein fallen sehen...also müssten sie uns theoretisch schon als fehlend gemeldet haben."

„Sicher, dass sie das ganze nicht schon vergessen haben? Ich meine, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie nicht in der Lage gewesen wären es rechtzeitig aufzuschreiben, dass es sie es nicht vergessen..."

Schnauben.

„War das ein Lachen...Draco? Warum würde der perfekte Draco Malfoy mit der dummen Muggelgeborenen Hermione Granger lachen?"

„Weil das das erste Mal ist, dass du die Wahrheit über etwas gesagt hast, Gr—Hermione."

„Ich werde mich garnicht erst darum bemühen diesen Punkt zu bestreiten."

„..."

„..."

„Mir ist langweilig Hermione--"

„Das ging schnell."

„--und da wir keine Zauberer Spiele oder so haben und da Zauberer normalerweise nicht in kleinen Räumen im Dunkeln eingeschlossen sind, fällt mir nichts ein was ich machen könnte."

„Was erwartest du von mir, dass ich jetzt mache Mr.-ich-bin-so-toll-Zauberer?"

„Nun, ich habe den Verdacht, dass Muggles sich öfter in solchen Situation befinden als Zauberer."

„Ein letztes Mal Mal—Draco: Meine Eltern waren Muggel. Ich bin kein Muggel. Ich bin eine Hexe."

„Ja, aber deine Eltern müssen dir Sachen beigebracht haben...richtig?"

„Ja..."

„Und sie müssen dir Sachen beigebracht haben, die man macht wenn einem langweilig ist...richtig?"

„Ja..."

„Und, irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

* * *

_ohhhh...sooo viele reviews!!! hat mich total gefreut :) hoffe ihr mochtet das chap, ;) , _

_danke an_ Celina - HP (wow, vier reviews gleich :) ) ; LL ; aleksandramalfoyZaubermausValpuriBbabygirl90 (danke ;) na ja in den büchern ist der ja recht oft so xD) ; Zauberfee1979 ; Patricia ; Amylin Christin ; dina ; LunaNigra ; wickienchen ( hehe, hermione ist halt ein 'guter' mensch lol) ; EmmaFreak ; shimmering skittles (wow, thanks for your reviews that's sooo cool lol. well i love this fanfiction - what is why i'm translating it lol, and if this helps you well...that's really cool :) )


	6. 9:25 bis 9:31

„Und, irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Willst du mir damit sagen Malfoy,---"

„---Draco---"

„---Draco, dass du überhaupt keine Spiele kennst?"

„Warum sollte das so schwer zu glauben sein, Gra – Hermione?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe nur gedacht, dass jeder mal irgendwann auf einer unangenehm langen Autofahrt ist, oder an anderen Stellen im Le—ohh."

„Jaah, da hast du's."

„In Ordnung, lass mich überlegen...nun, wir können nicht Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen, das wir nicht in der Lage wäre die Pflichten zu machen...und wir können nicht I Spy spielen, da es nichts zum spionieren gibt."

„Was ist I Spy?"

„Egal, vergiss das. Um, lass mich überlegen...wir könnten ‚Zwanzig Fragen' spielen, auch wenn mir schon beim Gedanken daran schlecht wird."

„Was ist ‚Zwanzig Fragen'?"

„Jemand denkt sich ein Objekt, Tier, Gemüse oder Material aus und man kann zwanzig ja oder nein Fragen stellen und versuchen zu erraten was es ist."

„Nein, dass hört sich verdammt lächerlich an."

„Ausnahmsweise Mal hast du total Recht."

„Nun, welche anderen Spiele kennst du?"

„Es gibt nur ein anderes und...Ich denke nicht, dass wir es spielen können."

„Warum sollten wir es nicht spielen können? Willst du andeuten, dass ich nicht gut genug bin um ein Muggle Spiel zu spielen Gra - Hermione?"

„Nein, nein, es ist nur dass—es ist eine Vertrauensaufgabe."

„Oh, jaah. Kein Vertrauen zwischen uns. Was ist das für ein Spiel?"

„Wahrheit. Es ist wie Wahrheit oder Pflicht, nur ohne die Pflicht. Es ist ein ‚sich-Kennenlernspiel'. Wir haben das die ganze Zeit im Feriencamp gespielt."

„Wie geht das?"

„Normalerweise hat man mehr Leute, die mitspielen, aber es geht auch nur zu zweit. Eine Person fragt eine Frage und die anderen Leute – oder in diesem Fall die andere Person – muss ehrlich antworten. Und bevor man spielt, müssen alle schwören, dass sie keinem außerhalb des Spiels erzählen, was gesagt wurde."

„Ich verstehe...lass uns das spielen."

„Was?! Nein!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Wir – wir haben gerade noch davon geredet einander zu erpressen."

„Wir werden einander nur vertrauen müssen, dass ist alles."

„Ich werde dir niemals trauen Malfoy."

„Ich gebe dir wieder mein Word als ein Malfoy."

„Nein."

Seufzen. „Granger."

„Nein! Ich weigere mich absolut, ich werde es nicht spielen und fertig."

„Zwing mich nicht zu betteln."

„Ich zwinge dich zu gar nichts, ich werde mich einfach nur nicht dazu bringen lassen mit dir Wahrheit zu spielen. Nein. Noch nicht einmal wenn ich zu Tode gelangweilt wäre."

„...Schön...Kennst du irgendwelche anderen Spiele?"

„Nichts, wirklich...wenn ich mit meiner Familie im Auto bin, höre ich meistens Cds."

„Was ist ‚Zeedees'? Eine Person? Hörst du dem Gespräch von ‚Zeedees' zu?"

Lachen. „Nein. Cds sind – oh, wie erkläre ich das? Du weißt wirklich überhaupt nichts über die Mugglewelt oder?"

„Warum in aller Welt, sollte ich etwas über die Mugglewelt wissen? Mein Vater erlaubt mir nicht im Kontakt mit Mugglen zu stehen! Wie schrecklich! Sie sind wie die Wilden oder so! Mein Vater ist immer--"

„Zivilisiertes Gespräch Mal – grr, Draco."

„Oh, stimmt, tut mir Leid."

Keuchen. „Hast du dich wirklich gerade bei mir entschuldigt?!"

„Tu nicht so überrascht. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit an deinen Höflichkeits Plan gehalten, oder?"

„Ich denke mal..."

„Nun, wer ist ‚Zeedees' und warum hörst du ihm auf langen Autofahrten zu?"

„Cds sind eine Möglichkeit Musik zu speichern, so dass man sie später wieder spielen kann."

„Muggle Musik."

„Ja."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht das Muggle ihre eigene Musik haben. Singst du mit deinen Eltern Volkslieder wenn ihr um das Lagerfeuer lauft?"

„Zivilisiertes Gespräch!"

„Ich habe dieses Mal noch nicht einmal versucht beleidigend zu sein!"

„Oh, sicher."

„Habe ich nicht! Das war nur was mir mein Vater über Muggle erzählt hat!"

„Muggle sind nicht so primitiv Malfoy! Warum sonst, denkst du, haben wir Autos und Cds wo wir schon dabei sind!"

„Sieh, es tut mir Leid! Ich wollte nicht beleidigend sein!"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich dir vergeben kann."

„Es ist nicht mein Fehler, dass ich geglaubt habe was mein Vater mir erzählt hat!"

"Eigentlich schon."

„Er ist mein verdammter Vater! Natürlich glaub ich ihm verdammt noch mal was er mir erzählt."

„Wie auch immer Malfoy."

„...Schön...Ich denke wir werden sobald nicht Wahrheit spielen."

Angespannt. „Nein."

* * *

_ich weiß es hat wieder etwas gedauert, aber ich war eine woche weg (frankreichaustausch lala xD), und da gabs kein Computer. übersetzt hab ich aber trotzdem, und deshalb gibts jetzt auch direkt nach dem ich wieder hier bin , das neue Chapter. ich hoffe euch hats gefallen und ihr lasst ein liebes review da :D_

_danke an_

_die-na (danke für die ganzen reviews, hoffe das update kam schnell genug lol) ; __Raphi__ ; Celina-HP ; __Zaubermaus__Zauberfee1979__ (du hast recht, dem seine haare mal direkt nach dem aufstehen zu sehen, wär bestimmt nicht schlecht xD) ; __aleksandramalfoy__ (uiiii, gleich so ein langes review, danke hat mich total gefreut :) ich hab kein problem mit langen reviews also schreib ruhig weiter auf was dir so zu der ff im kopf rumschwirrt) ; __Valpuri__ ; Vici ; __LunaNigra__ (chrm chrm...EYG...eigentlich schon, und das nächste Chapter kommt bestimmt, aber ein bisschen wirds wahrscheinlich schon noch dauern. freut mich aber zu hören das noch interresse da wäre :) ) ; __EmmaFreak__ (ja, der satz ist total süß, xD, find ich auch :) )_


	7. 9:31 bis 9:45

„..."

„..."

„..."

„...Ich hasse die Dunkelheit."

„Ich auch."

„..."

„..."


	8. 9:45 bis 9:56

Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiing!

"Wir haben Zaubertränke verpasst."

"Sei nicht lächerlich Granger, wir haben Zaubertränke nicht verpasst. Wir haben die _Hälfte_ verpasst."

"Oh ja stimmt. Doppelstunde Zaubertränke heute."

"Ja."

Bum, bum, bum, bum, trampel, trampel, trampel, TRAMPEL, TRAMPLEL, trampel, bum, bum, bum, bum.

"Die Huffelpuff Drittklässler gehen zu Kräuterkunde!"

"Wie willst du das wissen?"

"Ehrlich Granger. Wie oft siehst du mich _wirklich_ in Zaubertränke?"

"Oh ja, richtig. ‚Vertrauensschüler Aufgaben'. Als würden wir das alle glauben."

"Weißt du man könnte annehmen, dass wenigstens _einer_ in die Stufe fallen würde."

"Schau, sie sind nicht so bedauernswert vergesslich wie du Malfoy."

"Ich bin nicht bedauernswert vergesslich. Ich war nur darauf konzentriert dich zu ärgern. Außerdem bist du auch reingefallen."

"Das hatten wir schon. Du hast mich mit dir _reingezogen_. Deshalb ist es nicht mein Fehler."

"Ich habe dich nicht _gezwungen_ den Köder zu schlucken und zur Treppe zurück zu kommen, Granger."

"Malfoy du _wusstest_ das ich wegen des Buchs zurückkommen würde. Deshalb hast du es genommen."

"Können wir aufhören darüber zu reden?"

"Warum denn? Ich habe eigentlich genossen dich anzubrüllen."

"Wie du gesagt hast, zum ersten Mal in unseren Leben haben wir versucht eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung zu führen. Und ich dachte ich hätte dir gesagt, dass du mich ‚Draco' nennen sollst."

"Das war bevor du Muggle als missing link bezeichnet hast."

"Guck ich habe mich entschuldigt."

"Malfoy du bist klug, richtig? Du solltest in der Lage sein zu _merken_ wenn jemand dich mit Propaganda füttert."

"Er ist mein _Vater_."

"Du müsstest wirklich mal in eine Mugglekunde Stunde gehen."

"Schön. Das nächste Mal wenn ich nicht in Zaubertränke bin, weißt du was ich mache."

"Nein...wirklich Malfoy?"

"Draco. Und ja."

"Wie kommt es zu diesem plötzlichen Herzenswandel?"

"Ich versuche dich dazu zu bringen mir zu trauen, damit wir Wahrheit spielen können."

"Ist dir _so_ langweilig?"

"Sieh mal, wenn du wirklich nicht Wahrheit spielen willst, gibt es noch etwas anderes was wir machen könnten."

"Was? Was denkst du wer ich bin? Ich bin nicht wie – wie eine von _diesen_ Mädchen. Ich bin nicht irgendeine – und überhaupt, hier ist überhaupt kein Platz! Man würde annehmen du hättest das bedacht." Spöttisch.

"Wovon redest du? Ich würde nicht – oh, _uh_, Granger!"

"_Hermione_."

"Guck, ich habe doch überhaupt nicht – _davon_ – geredet. Mit dir." Schaudern.

"Nun, wovon hast du geredet?"

"Weißt du noch wie ich gerade gesungen habe?"

„Oh nein. Nein, nein. Keine Chance."

„Komm schon, warum nicht?"

„Weil...deshalb halt. Darum. Nein."

„Sing etwas von einer deiner Zeedees."

„Herzlichen Dank, aber nein."

„Hermione bist du nicht damit zufrieden, es geschafft zu haben, dass ich mich für Mugglemusik interessiere? Also, jetzt lass mal was hören."

„...Schön., schön, ich werde etwas singen das die Muggles über Magie singen."

„Was? Ich dachte Muggle wüssten nichts von Magie."

„Sie glauben nicht, dass es wirklich existiert, aber sie mögen die Idee."

„Woher kennst du Muggle Songs über Magie?"

„Ich fand die Idee faszinierend, als ich klein war. Ich habe so getan als wäre ich eine große Zauberin. Dann habe ich meinen Hogwarts Brief gekriegt, und nun, hier bin ich."

„Also sing eins der Lieder."

„...Muss ich wirklich?"

„Ja Hermione. Du musst."

„Okay...nun, ich denke mal ich habe nicht wirklich etwas _besseres _zu tun."

„Du hast Recht, hast du nicht. Jetzt _sing_."

„..._We're off to see the –_ oh, das ist wirklich lächerlich. Was ist das hier überhaupt? Ich kann nicht glauben, das ich das hier mache. Pow-wow hoedown unter einer Treppe mit _Draco Malfoy _singen."

„Wen interessiertes? Sing einfach!"

„Muss ich?" Seufzen. „Oh, in Ordnung, schön. _We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz. We hear he is a—_"

Muggle haben Lieder über _Zauberer_?!"

„Ist das so überraschend?"

„_Ja_!"

„...Wenn du mich unterbrichst, werde ich es nicht singen."

„Tschuldigung, tschuldigung. Komm, mach weiter."

Tiefer Atemzug. „In Ordnung. _We're off to see the wiz—_"

„Den Teil hab ich schon gehört. Überspring das."

„Was bin ich, eine Maschine? In Ordnung, schön, schön..._We hear he is a wiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was. If ever oh ever a wiz there was the wizard is one because, because, because, because, because, because, because! Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!_"

„Wow. Das ist ziemlich...dämlich. Müssen da all diese 'weil's sein?"

„Das ist die Art in der der Song geschrieben ist Draco."

„In Ordnung. Sing ein anderes."

„Ich bin keine Jukebox! Sag wenigstens bitte!"

„In Ordnung...bitte."

„Du musst es meinen."

„Habe ich!"

„Du hast dich nicht danach angehört."

Frustiert. „Sing es doch einfach Hermione! Büüüü-tteeee!"

„Das ist schon besser. Hmm, lass mir eins einfallen...oh okay, hier kommt ein anderes aus einem Film: _I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do? My baby's love had gone, and left my baby—_"

„Das hat nichts mit Magie zu tun."

„Wird es noch. Du musst _geduldig_ sein Draco."

„Aber was ist das mit den ganzen Babies? Ist das ein Liebeslied?"

Lachen. „Nein, es handelt tatsächlich über ein wirkliches _Baby_."

„...Was zum Teufel ist das für eine Art von Lied Hermione?"

„Willst du die Hintergrundgeschichte wissen? Es ist aus einem Film, wie ich schon gesagt habe."

„Was ist ein Film?"

„Von denen hast du _auch _nichts gehört?"

Verärgert. „Nein _Hermione_ habe ich nicht. Und wenn du es mir nicht _erklärst_ werde ich es nie wissen."

„Es sind...Bilder die eine Geschichte erzählen. Und reden. Oder in dem Fall singen."

„Muggle haben sich bewegende Bilder? Ich dachte all ihre Bilder ständen still."

„Nur Filme oder Sachen im Fehrnseher bewegen sich wirklich. Es ist zu teuer und zu sperrig als das man es bei allen Bildern machen könnte."

„Okay was ist die Geschichte hinter diesem komischen Lied?"

„Es ist aus einem Film der Labyrinthheißt. Willst du die kurze oder die lange Version?"

„Die kurze bitte. Ich bin nicht soo geduldig."

„In Ordnung...der Bruder das jugendlichen Mädchens ist vom König der Kobolde gestohlen worden--"

„Da gibt es _Kobolde_?! Muggle wissen von _Kobolden_?!"

„Keine _wirklichen_ Kobolde. Für sie sind sie mystische Kreaturen, die nicht wirklich existieren. Und der Film von dem ich dir erzähle ist aus der Genre Fantasy."

„Oh. Okay. Dann mach weiter."

„Also, ihr kleiner Bruder wurde gestolen – und er ist ein Baby weißt du, da kommt das Baby aus dem Lied her – und sie muss durch das ganze Labyrinth gehen um ihn vom König der Kobolde zurückzukriegen. Und während sie geht, wird der Kobold König gezeigt wie er vor seinen Kobolden über das Baby singt."

„Abgedreht. Okay, also sind den Rest, ich will hören was das mit Magie zu tun hat."

„Okay..._My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue. Nobody knew…what kind of magic spell to use—_"

„Oh, _da ist_ die Magie!"

„Lass mich gefälligst zu Ende singen! _What kind of magic spell to use—slime and snails, or puppy dogs' tails, thunder or lightning, and baby said: Dance, magic, dance. Dance, magic, dance. Put that baby spell on me…Jump, magic, jump. Jump, magic, jump. Put that magic jump on me!_"

„Also hat es nichts mit _wirklicher_ Magie zu tun."

„Nein. Aber ich dachte einfach ich zeige dir das Muggle von Magie wissen, wenn auch nur sehr vage."

„Ich verstehe...kennst du noch andere Lieder?"

„Ah, keine die an sich _direkt_ von Magie handeln."

„Aber ein paar die es erwähnen, oder Hermione?"

„Ja, nun, okay, äh... _Do you believe in magic, in a young girl's heart, how the music can free her wherever it starts, and it's magic if the music- _uh, das ist alles an Magie in diesem Lied."

„Du hast in der Mitte von einer Zeile aufgehört! Wie geht der Rest?"

„Ich würde es lieber nicht sagen."

„Warum geht es wieder darum Babys zu töten?"

„Draco das Lied ging nicht darüber _Babys zu töten_, sondern-"

„Ich weiß Hermione. Babys _Leiden zu zu fügen, _dann eben. Wie geht der Rest?"

Seufzen. „_And it's magic if the music is **groovy.**_ Bist du jetzt glücklich?"

„Ich habe 'groovy' schon gehört. Mein Dad neigt dazu das manchmal zu sagen...aber nur wenn er überrascht ist. Mach weiter."

„Nein. Ich will nicht."

„Nur ein bisschen mehr? Bitte? Ausnahmsweise mal bin ich neugierig auf Muggle Sachen."

„Ausnahmsweise? Du warst du die ganze Zeit neugierig!"

„Ja aber zum _ersten_ Mal. Und mal ganz ehrlich, Ich kann nicht glauben das ich so tief gesunken bin."

„Gerade wenn wir anfangen uns wie normale Menschen zu unterhalten musst du anfangen mich daran zu erinnern das du du bist."

„Und was ist falsch mit mir, würde ich gerne mal wissen?"

"Du hast zu viele Vorurteile."

„Zeigt mein Interesse nicht das ich mich ändern will?"

Hoffnungsvoll. „Du willst dich ändern?"

„...Guck, sing mir einfach das dämliche Lied."

"_And it's magic, if the music is groovy, it makes you feel happy like an old-time movie—_"

„Film! Ich weiß was das ist!"

„Ja, sehr gut Draco. Du hast dich daran erinnert was ich dir vor ein paar Minuten gesagt habe. Ich bin sehr beeindruckt."

„Mach weiter, mach weiter."

„Warum singst _du_ nicht mal zur Abwechslung? Ich habe wirklich noch nie richtige Zauberer Musik gehört, ehrlich."

„Weißt du, es gibt keinen Grund wegen deiner Stimme schüchtern zu sein. Wenigstens hörst du dich nicht wie _Pansy _an."

„Warum, wie hört sich Pansy an?"

Schauern. „Das willst du nicht wissen. Um genau zu sein ist deine Stimme eine Wohltat verglichen mit _ihrer_."

„Also sing mir ein Zauberer Lied. Ich bin neugierig."

„Uh..lass mich nachdenken...okay, dass ist ein wirklich altes: _Tall ships and tall kings, three times three, what brought they from the foundered land, over the flowing sea. Seven stars and seven stones, and one white tree._"

„Das klingt bekannt."

„Ja, Tolkin hat es in einem seiner Bücher geschrieben, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Tolkin war ein _Zauberer_"

„Ja. Er hat eine ziemlich fantasievolle Welt erfunden, die einfach auf alten Zauberer Liedern aufbauen. Aber die hatten allerdings wirklich nichts mehr damit zu tun was _er_ geschrieben hat."

„Du hast den _Herr der Ringe_ gelesen?"

„Warum sollte ich nicht?"

„Ich hätte das...einfach nie von dir erwartet. Ich meine du _liest_ nicht."

„Oh und alle meine Noten sind einfach auf wundersame Weise erschienen."

„Nun, ja. Ich meine deine Familie hat Kontakte und so. Ich dachte einfach..."

„Wofür hälst du mich Gra- Hermione? Ich lerne genau so hart wie du!"

„Trotzdem sehe ich dich irgendwie nie in der Bibliothek."

„Nicht in der _Bibliothek_. Dieser Platz ist nur so von Ravenclaws überlaufen."

„Oh ja, ich vergaß. Du hast nicht nur Vorurteile gegen Mugglegeborene, du hast auch was gegen die anderen _Häuser_."

„Ich hasse die Ravenclaws nicht. Sie sind nur lästig klug. Sie meisten neigen außerdem dazu anzugeben."

„Das stimmt nicht! Was ist mit...Luna Lovegood."

„Ich habe gesagt die _meisten_ von ihnen. Außerdem, Looney Lovegood kommt noch nicht mal lang genug aus ihrer dummen Starre um zu merken, dass auch noch andere Häuser existieren."

„Nun, ich denke nicht."

„..."

„..."

* * *

wenn das nicht lang war weiß ich auch nicht mehr :) ich habs allerdings noch nicht auf rechtschreibfehler durchgelesen, ich hoffe das stört nicht zu sehr...aber ich wollte das nächste chapter endlich reinsetzten. Na ja und da sich immoment die Arbeiten und was sonst noch so anfällt häufen, hab ich in letzter zeit, nicht mehr ganz soviel zeit wie sonst lol. das sollte auch (neben der chapter länge) die verspätung erklären:) ich hoffe mal ihr musstet nicht zu lange warten!

was das letzte Kapitel angeht...ich übersetze ja nur, von daher ist das ganze nicht auf meinem mist gewachsen xD aber um ehrlich zu sein, fand ich die Idee cool :P eure reaktionen war's auf jeden fall wert lol

hier kommen jetzt die ganzen 'danksagungen' und reviewantworten auch noch zu dem vorletzten chap (sollte das überhaupt jm interessieren) xD

Mordred Malfoy ; die-na (hehe, freut mich das sich noch jm anderes über das chapter gefreut hat lol) ; mailinlovely ; EmmaFreak (thx für das kurze review fürs kurze chapxD) ; Zauberfee1979 ; Amylin Christin ; Zaubermaus ( ha, DAS hab ich mir auch gedacht lol) ; Raphi (...weiß nicht?) ; dramine ; Zauberfee1979 (was noch nicht ist kann ja noch werden, ich würd die hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben;) ) ; aleksandramalfoy (uii so ein langes review :) danke!) ; Zaubermaus ; Valpuri ; LunaNigra ; jessica ; EmmaFreak (lol, kein problem ich mach selbst so viele rechtschreib/ wortverdrehfehler da fällt mir das bei anderen kaum mehr auf;) )

kuchen für alle


	9. 9:56 bis 10:03

„..."

„..."

„Her-mi-oh-neeeee..."

„Nein."

„Wie weißt du was ich fragen wollte?"

„Ich weiß es und die Antwort ist ‚nein' Draco."

„Aber warum?"

„Weil ich nicht spielen will!"

„Ah—Ich dachte es wäre weil du mir nicht vertraust."

„Schau, kannst du nicht einfach ‚nein' als ‚nein akzeptieren? Ich hab es dir einmal gesagt und das ist das letzte Mal: Nein."

„Du hast nicht gesagt, dass du mir nicht trauen würdest."

„..."

„Hermione? Vertraust du mir?"

„Shh! Ruhe! Ich denke nach!"

„..."

„..Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir vertraue. Genau gesagt bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass ich dir nicht vertraue."

„'Ziemlich sicher'?"

„Ich bin fast sicher."

„'Fast sicher'?"

„Guck, ich bin sehr nah bei Ja."

„'Sehr nah bei--'"

„Hör auf alles was ich sage zu wiederholen!"

„Aber du bist dir nicht sicher, das ist was du sagst."

„Nein."

„Super!"

„Was?"

„Schau Hermione, so lange wie es einen Schatten eines Zweifels gibt, dass du mir trauen könntest habe ich eine Chance! Ich werde einmal mehr als Sieger aus einer Schlacht hervorgehen."

„...Wann bist du je als Sieger aus einer Schlacht hervorgegangen?"

„Das ist eine Redewendung."

„Nun, trotzdem, soweit ich weiß, hast du noch nie wirklich irgend etwas gewonnen, also--"

„Halt die Klappe Granger."

„Hmmph. Es muss irgendetwas anderes geben was mir machen können außer Wahrheit spielen um die Zeit zu vertreiben. Ich meine offensichtlich ist das nicht das einzige Spiel in der Welt. Ich weiß! Lass uns ein Spiel erfinden!"

Stöhnen.

„Was? Was ist daran falsch?"

„'Willkommen in der Grundschule! Heute werden wir---‚" Nach Luft schnappen „'—ein Spiel erfinden! Wird das nicht ein Spaß Kinder? Und danach können wir kleine Pappkarton Bilder von Äpfeln mit Plakatfarbe für unsere Lehrer machen!' ‚Ooh Miss, Miss, können wir die unseren Mamas zeigen?' ‚Warum nicht, ja Bobby, kannst du--'"

„Es gibt keine Worte dich zu beschreiben Malfoy."

„Natürlich gibt es die: erstaunlich, unglaublich, angenehm—„

„Ungehobelt, einfältig, hoffnungslos."

„Hör zu, alles was ich sagen Gra – Hermione will ist das ein bisschen kindisch ist sich unser eigenes Spiel auszudenken."

„Meiner Meinung nach, ist es ziemlich kindisch sich über so ein dummes Spiel wie Wahrheit zu streiten."

„Nun, ich denke es ist kindisch sich zu weigern zu spielen."

„Und ich denke es ist kindisch weiter auf dem Punkt herum zu hacken!"

„Wie wär's mit einem Sinneswandel Granger!"

„Ich will nicht!"

„Du würdest es für jeden anderen machen! Mach es für mich!"

„Warum?! Warum willst du das so sehr Malfoy?! Warum ist dir das so wichtig?"

„Weil ich mehr über dich heraus finden will!"

„..."

„...Ist das so etwas schreckliches Granger?"

Verächtlich. „Du willst wahrscheinlich nur mehr über mich heraus finden um es deinen Freunden zu erzählen."

„Tu ich nicht!"

„..."

„Wie kann ich dich überzeugen das ich es wirklich, wirklich nicht tue?!"

Verärgert. „Versuch's."

„...Als du davon erzählt hast ... früher eine Zauberin zu sein ... hat mich das neugierig gemacht mehr über dich zu wissen."

„Um dich über mich lustig zu machen?!"

„NEIN! Ich wollte ...mehr über sich als ein Mensch hören."

„...Also gibt es ein menschliches Wesen unter all diesem..."

Abwehrend. „Vielleicht will ich doch nichts mehr über dich wissen."

„..."

„..."

„Vielleicht war der Sinneswandel doch eine gute Idee..."

Angespannt. „Tu mir keinen Gefallen Granger."

„...Willst du anfangen oder soll ich?"

„Ich will nicht mehr spielen."

„Ich werde anfangen. Was denkst du im Moment?"

„Ich will nicht mehr spielen."

„...Schön. Wie wär's wenn wir langsam anfangen?"

„..."

„Okay...welches ist dein Lieblingsbuch?"

Ungläubig. „Mein Lieblingsbuch?"

„Ja. Dein Lieblingsbuch."

„...Ich habe keines."

Grinsen. „Das ist eine Lüge. Dieses Spiel nennt sich Wahrheit, weißt du noch Draco?"

„...Stlznvorurtl..."

Verwirrt. „Was ist das?"

„Ähm. Ah, Stolz und Vorurteil."

„Nein."

Husten. „Nun, ja."

„Ich glaube es nicht!"

„Wahrheit, richtig?"

„Jaah, aber – ich meine, Draco Malfoy liest das berühmteste und best geschriebene Schmachtbuch aller Zeiten?!" Lachen.

„Es ist langsam mal okee Hermione, Ich...ich bin bereit dieses ganze Wahrheit Projekt zu streichen."

„Nein! Nein—haha! Das ist genial!"

„Ja, na dann. Ich bin jetzt dran."

„...Warum habe ich plötzlich so ein unheilvolles Gefühl?"

„...Hmm...was soll ich dich fragen. Ich werde dich sicherlich nicht nach deinem Lieblingsbuch fragen, da du nie in der Lage wärst eines aus den hunderten die du gelesen hast auszusuchen..."

„Ich wäre ja so in der Lage dazu! Ich mag ...erm..."

„Heh. In Ordnung. Wen willst du küssen?"

„...Das ist total lächerlich Draco."

„Ja, nun. Wir stellen vor: Die Teenage Jahre."

„Ich werde das nicht beantworten."

„Oh, komm schon jetzt, du musst. Es steht in den Regeln. Außerdem habe ich dir meine heimliche Bewunderung für Stolz und Vorurteil gestanden."

„Ja, ich habe mich da schon gewundert, denn weißt du, ich dachte Jane Auston wäre ein Muggle, und--"

„Du wirst dich da nicht so einfach heraus wurmen Hermione."

„Aber ich --- oh, meine Güte, jaja, schön, in Ordnung." Seufzen. „Ernie Macmillan."

Amüsiert. „Nein, wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich."

„Ist das eine Art -- –Küss-mich-nimm-mich-ich-bin-deins Art von Leidenschaft oder eine hot-‚n'-sweaty Art von..."

„Das reicht danke. Und es ist eher ein halt-deine-wichtigtuerische-Klappe mäßiger Kuss, wirklich."

„Ich glaube es nicht."

„Was?"

„Hermione Granger!...mit dem heimlichen Verlangen jemanden zu küssen um ihn ruhig zu stellen."

„Nun, das ist völlig normal, oder? Ich bin sicher jeder hatte heimlich ein..."

„Ich nicht."

„...N-nicht?"

"I--um—na ja -um--"

„Also hat Miss Granger trotz allem eine dunklere Seite."

„Ich habe keine dunklere Seite, herzlichen Dank auch. Und außerdem, ich bin dran eine Frage zu stellen."

„Leg los."

„Hmm, lass mich nach einer guten suchen...okay. Warum ziehst du mich so gerne auf?"

„Ohhh—jetzt, nein, Grang—oh das ist jetzt nur grausam!"

„Ich zeige nur meine dunklere Seite."

„Dachte du hättest keine."

„Beantworte die Frage Draco."

„...Kann ich die auslassen?"

„Nein."

„...Es dauert zu lange das zu erklären. Frag eine andere?"

„Ich..."

„Ich verspreche die später zu beantworten."

„...Ich nehm dich beim Wort."

„Okay. Und ich werde..."

„Nein. Gib mir nicht deine Ehre eines Malfoys."

* * *

_so da bin ich wieder :) ich hab mich extra noch beeilt :D damit ihr das kapitel noch kriegt bevor ich am samstag in den Urlaub fahre und für zwei wochen auf grund internetmangels nichts mehr updaten kann...übersetzen werd ich natürlich trotzdem sodass es danach schnell weiter geht xD _

_danke für eure ganzen reviews...nach dem ersten Chapter das ungeschlagen an der spitze steht, hab ich für das letzte die zweitmeisten reviews gekriegt...also noch mal danke ;) natürlich freu ich mich auch jetzt wieder über rückmeldungen_

_ach ja...am anfang hat beim letzten chapter ein kleiner teil (songtext ausschnitt) gefehlt - danke an alle die mich dran 'erinnnert' haben, ich hab den noch eingefügt xD_

_danke an:_

_Celina-HP (na ja das war sinn/ witz des chapters) ; Raphi (jaa...das mit dem groovy ist echt :D!!!!) ; Jesca ; Mordred Malfoy ; Gipsy ; EmmaFreak (bitte, bitte ich hoffe es hat geschmeckt :D) ; aleksandramalfoy (hach ja...ziemlich lang lol) ; Zaubermaus (oops, okee das mit dem fehlenden text hatte weniger mit der vorlage als mit meiner dummheit zu tun, aber danke für den hinweis ;) ) ; mailinlovely ; Hep Alien (danke, ich habs noch 'hinzugefügt' xD) ; LunaNigra ; Zauberfee1979 ; la dame ; Valpuri_


	10. 10:03 bis 10:06

"Okay. Also was ist die neue Frage?"

"Hmm…lass mich überlegen…okay: Warum gibst du die mit Pansy ab?!"

"_Warum_? Was meinst du mit 'Warum'?"

"Nun, sie ist schrecklich und offensichtlich magst du sie nicht sonderlich. Also warum gibst du dich mit ihr ab?"

"…Es ist kompliziert."

"Ich hätte nicht gefragt, wenn ich es nicht hätte wissen wollen."

"…Weißt du, du gibst mir nur noch mehr Ansporn dich schreckliche Dinge über dich selbst zu fragen Hermione."

"Antworte bitte."

"Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum fragst du noch Parkinson? Warum nicht Crabbe und Goyle?"

"Was hast du mit deinen Nachnamen?"

"Ah-ah-ah! Nur eine Frage auf einmal Hermione."

"Du hast noch die eine zu beantworten Draco. Ich warte immer noch, weißt du."

"In Ordnung. Du willst wissen warum ich mich mit Parkinson abgebe."

"_Ja_."

"Mein Dad will es so."

"Das wars?"

"Jaah."

"Aber ich habe gesehen wie du sie anguckst! Du hasst sie!"

"Warum hast du darauf geachtet wie ich sie angucke?"

"Warum hast du darauf geachtet wie meine Haare auf dem Yule Ball ausgesehen haben?"

"Das eine hat nichts mit dem anderen zu tun Hermione."

"…Du bist dran."

"Heh-heh. Das stimmt. Ich bin dran."

"Oh nein."

"…Wo wir gerade beim Thema Freunde sind: Warum gibst du dich mit Potter und Weasley ab?"

"Sie sind meine besten Freunde. —Ich bin dran!"

"Nein! Ich verlange eine weitere Erklärung als das!"

"Was für eine weitere Erklärung _brauchst_ du? Sie sind meine besten Freunde. Ich vertraue ihnen blind. Wir bringen einander zum Lachen, wir helfen einander aus…"

"…ihr ignoriert euch gegenseitig…"

"Ich ignoriere Harry und Ron _nicht_!"

"Ich wollte sagen, dass _sie dich_ ignorieren."

"Tun sie nicht!..."

"Sie nehmen dich für selbstverständlich, von dem was ich gesehen habe. Warum sonst sind sie letzten Monat abgehauen und haben dich allein gelassen, um sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen?"

"Das war nicht – das war nicht was du denkst das es war! Es gab mildernde Umstände!"

"Ja, na ja…ich habe gehört das du und Weasley einen großen, flammenden Streit nach dem Yule Ball in der vierten Klasse hatten. Was über … nicht bis zur letzten Minute warten um dich zu einem Date zu fragen."

"Das war nur – ein normaler Streit! Ron und ich streiten die ganze Zeit!"

"Ganz genau. Ich frage dich noch einmal: Warum gibst du dich mit ihnen ab?"

Kalt. "Lass das."

"Was?"

"Mein Leben auseinander zu pflücken als wäre es eine Art—"

"Habe ich nicht! Ich habe nur _untersucht_ das…"

"Das _was_?"

"Ich hatte nur den Eindruck, dass die beiden die für selbstverständlich nehmen, das ist alles."

"Genug von deiner knallenden Psychologie. Ich bin dran."

"Oh, mist."

"Warum hasst du Harry und Ron?"

"Was?"

"Du hast mich gehört. Warum hasst du sie so sehr?"

"Guck—Potter ist schrecklich, okay? Er stolziert herum, Jedermanns Liebling. Ziemlich aufgeblasen."

"Nein, ist er nicht! Schau, er _will_ nicht berühmt sein Draco! Er _ist_ es einfach und er _hasst_ es."

"Nicht von was _ich_ gesehen habe."

"…Nun was ist mit Ron?"

"Weasley ist ein Freund von Potter. Und er ist ein Muggel-Liebhaber. Und er ist arm."

"…Ich werde es nie verstehen."

Angespannt. „Wahrscheinlich nicht."

"…"

"…Ich bin dran! Warum _interessiert_ es dich wenn ich Potter und Weasley hasse?"

"Weil sie meine Freunde sind. Das liegt auf der Hand oder?"

"Wenn du meinst…"

"Ich bin an der Reihe. Warum nennst du mich ‚Schlammblut'?"

* * *

und weiter gehts :) das chapter ist wieder etwas kürzer, aber dafür könnt ihr's jetzt auch schon lesen :D hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst ein review da, ciao TryPepper 

danke natürlich an :_  
_

_mordred malfoy (danke, danke, hatte ich ; ) ) ; Celina-HP ; mailinlovely ; aleksandramalfoy ; Raphi ; EmmaFreak (tja, da wirst du dich noch was gedulden müssen ; ) ) ; Zaubermaus ; dramine ; Gipsy_


	11. 10:06 bis 10:11

"…Kannst du eine andere Frage fragen Hermione?"

"Nein. Du kannst nur eine Frage schieben lassen."

"Steht das in den Regeln?"

"Jetzt schon."

"Ja aber – ich meine die offiziellen Regeln."

"Es gibt keine offiziellen Regeln Malfoy. Es ist wie Fangen. Keiner schreibt die Regeln für Fangen auf."

Leidend. „Muss ich das wirklich beantworten?"

"Ja must du."

"…Eswardieschlimmstesachediemireingefallenist…zudieserzeit."

"Was Malfoy?"

"Schau, mir sind keine besseren Beleidigungen eingefallen, okay! Meine Würde stand auf dem Spiel! Also habe ich dich … mit allem geschlagen was ich hatte, so wie es war."

"Aber du hast mich so seit diesem ersten Mal genannt."

"Ja, nun, ich bin jetzt dran. Wie hast du gespielt eine Zauberin zu sein als du klein warst?"

„...Versuchst du _Frieden mit mir zu schließen_, Draco?"

„Nun, es ist nicht so das ich es _mag_ die ganze Zeit zu streiten."

„Hättest mich fast getäuscht."

„Antworte auf die Frage. Oder benutze deinen Pass."

„Nein, ich will meinen Pass nicht auf etwas wie das verschwenden...auch wenn es unglaublich peinlich _ist..._okay. Okay, ich hatte diesen alten, roten Bademantel von meinem Vater irgendwann aus den Siebzigern, der war mir viel zu groß und hat sehr stark nach Weihrauch gerochen. Und ich hatte eine Krone die ein..." Rotwerden. „Mit Stickarbeit angefertigter Ring war, den ich mit Garn zusammen gewebt habe und..."

Lachen. „Los mach weiter."

„...Und einem Zauberstab aus Ästen die ich im Wald gefunden habe, mit kleinen Perlen die ans Ende geklebt waren und ich bin ... ich bin durch meinen Garten gelaufen, hab mit meinen Zauberstab gewedelt und gerufen... 'Feen des Waldes! Tut was ich euch sage!' Und..."

Lachen.

„Ich war ein Kind! Ich war erst neun!"

„_Neun_?!" Mehr Lachen.

„Probier du doch mal aus, der totale Außenseiter der Schule sein weil du tatsächlich liest."

„...Ich dachte nur es wäre süß, das ist alles."

„...Oh."

„...Du bist dran Hermione."

„Okay...Auf welcher Seite bist du? Im Krieg?"

„Du musstest wieder ernst werden, oder?"

„Ich habe mich das die ganze Zeit gefragt seit du angefangen hast nett zu mir zu sein... na ja, ein bisschen nett halt."

„Und warum hast du dich das gefragt?"

„Weil...du eigentlich wirklich nicht so schlimm warst. Um mit dir zu reden, weißt du."

„Und du hast dir gedacht, 'Oh vielleicht ist er richtig böse und ich sollte überhaupt nicht mit ihm reden'?"

„Nein! Ich-"

„Oder war es, 'Vielleicht wir er unserer Seite beitreten und gut und süß und rein sein'!"

„Ich habe nur versucht --"

„Ich kriege hierfür einen weiteren Pass Granger!"

„Nein tust du nicht!

„Es ist zu persönlich!"

„Nichts ist zu persönlich! Wir spielen _Wahrheit_! Wir können alles fragen was wir wollen!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir nicht weiter spielen. Vielleicht war das eine schlechte Idee."

„Warum ist es so schrecklich jemanden etwas dir wissen zu lassen?!"

„Weil dann nichts mehr zwischen mir und der Welt übrig bleiben wird!"

„Aber siehst du das nicht, das ist nicht die Welt! Es wird nur zwischen dir und –mir sein..."

„..."

„..."

„Ich werde kein Todesser werden, wenn es das ist was du denkst."

„..."

„Das ist es was du dachtest, oder? Das ich losrennen würde und Muggle umbringen? Das ist einfach dumm Hermione. Warum sonst hätte ich dich gegen die Todesser beim Welt Cup gewarnt?"

„Du hast versucht mich zu warnen?"

„Natürlich habe ich das. Was denkst du, dass ich ein herzloses Arschloch bin? Ich werde nicht zusehen wie jemand getötet wird, wenn ich es verhindern kann..."

„Wenn du versucht hast mich zu warnen, dann...warum war du so grausam?"

„Ich musste mein Gesicht gegenüber Potter und Weasley wahren, oder? Anderenfalls hätten sie es herum erzählt und ich hätte überhaupt keinen Respekt mehr gekriegt."

„Wirst du – Voldemort unterstützen?"

Zusammen zucken.

„Du fürchtest dich genau vor ihm wir wir alle oder?"

„Ich habe genau so viel Angst wie du ohne Bücher."

„Und du hattest solche Angst im Verbotenen Wald im ersten Jahr, ist mir gerade eingefallen..."

„Natürliche hatte ich Angst! Ich habe den Mann _getroffen_. Und im Wald, nun, kannst du mir das wirklich vorwerfen? Ich meine ich _war_ elf und da war Du-weißt-schon-wer persönlich und--?"

„Du wusstest das er es war?"

„Wie könnte ich nicht?"

„Warte du hast gesagt du hast in _getroffen_?!"

„...Da war ich gerade erst fünf..."

Sanft. „Erzähl's mir."

„...Mein Dad hat sein Tagebuch raus geholt, dieses alte, heruntergekommene Tagebuch und hat mich gefragt ob ich darin Schreibschrift üben wolle...Ich dachte es wäre irgendwie seltsam, aber ich sagte trotzdem okay und ich habe meinen Namen geschrieben...und das Tagebuch hat 'Tom Riddle' zurückgeschrieben... und dann hat es geschrieben 'Erfreut dich kennen zu lernen' und ich habe Gänsehaut gekriegt..."

„Du kannst dich nach all der Zeit noch daran erinnern?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das je vergessen werde. Es war als wäre ich in der Nähe eines Dementors ... alles in dir klappt zu sammen, bis auf den Teil der Angst hat..."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe geschrieben 'Wer bist du' und es hat zurückgeschrieben, na ja, es hat den Namen von Du-weißt-schon-wer geschrieben und mir ist nichts eingefallen was ich hätte sagen können, also habe ich einfach 'Tschüss' geschrieben. Dann habe ich es meinem Dad wieder gegeben und gesagt, dass ich nicht länger üben müsse. Er war ziemlich lange sauer auf mich."

„Hat er dich bestraft?"

„Nein...er war irgendwie...angespannt...für ein paar Wochen."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du Voldemord getroffen hast. Selbst _wenn_ es durch ein Tagebuch war."

„Warum ist das so schwer zu glauben?"

„Ich weiß nicht...hey, wenn du von Tom Riddles Tagebuch im zweiten Schuljahr wusstest, warum hast du keinem von der Kammer des Schreckens erzählt?! Du hättest verhindern können, dass es je passiert!"

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst! Denk dran, Tom Riddle hat nie etwas davon gesagt, die Kammer zu öffnen! Und außerdem wusste ich noch nicht einmal das das Tagebuch in der _Schule_ war, bis mein Dad sich in den Sommerferien darüber beschwert hat, einen Hauself verloren zu haben..."

„Oh."

„...Wir haben aufgehört Wahrheit zu spielen."

„Das ist okee Draco. Das hier ist sowie so viel interessanter."

* * *

_ooh la. ich weiß diesesmal war es zu lang. also bis zum update nicht das chapter an sich :D. na ja ehrlich gesagt hab ich auch nur ein paar sehr halbseidene ausreden deshalb verschon ich euch einfach mal damit ;) na ja ich hoffe, ihr schreib trotzdem mal wieder ein paar mehr reviews...all zu viele warens ja nicht beim letzten chap...xD_

_trotzdem natürlich wieder an alle die eins geschrieben haben:_

Celina-HP; EmmaFreak ; Mordred Malfoy (im oberallgäu...gunzesried :D glaub kaum das du das kennst ;) ) ; Raphi ; mailinlovely ; Zaubermaus (tja der gute scheint sich zu drücken xD) ; Valpuri

* * *

ich weiß werbung gehört nicht! in irgendwelche chaps und schon garnicht werbung für die eigenen geschichten. aber bitte bitte guckt doch mal bei meinem one chap 'In The End' (DM/HG) vorbei... dafür das das relativ lang war, sind ziemlich wenige reviews gekommen;) solltet ihr die schon gelesen haben und sie hat euch nicht gefallen ist das natürlich auch okee ;D  



	12. 10:11 bis 10:17

„Gut zu wissen, dass mein Leben einen unterhaltenden Wert hat, Granger."

„Was ich sagen wollte war dass – es besser ist mehr über dich zu lernen als die ganze Zeit mit dir zu streiten."

„Also gibst du _endlich _zu das du falsch lagst."

„Hä?"

„Was mich angeht. Offenbar bin ich kein --- na ja all die Sachen die du mir über die Jahre an den Kopf geworfen hast."

„Das einzige von dem _ich_ mich dran erinnern kann, dir an den Kopf geworfen zu haben ist 'Fretchen'."

„Oh nein. Fang nicht schon wieder _damit_ an."

Lächeln. „Warum? Was ist daran schlimm?"

„Es war der peinlichste Vorfall in meinem Leben, das ist alles."

„Das _kann nicht_ der peinlichste Moment gewesen sein."

„Es war _erniedrigend_."

„Es war nicht _so_ schlimm."

„In ein Fretchen verwandelt und vor deinen Feinden hin und her geschleudert zu werden?! Würdest du nicht sagen, dass das wenigstens ein wenig herabsetzend ist?! Die unerträglichen Schmerzen gar nicht erst zu erwähnen..."

„Oh bitte Draco."

„Probier du doch mal aus wie es ist immer und immer wieder auf den Boden geklatscht zu werden."

„Nein danke mir geht's gut."

„Ich würde gerne sehen wie du mit einer peinlicheren Geschichte kommst."

„Ist das eine Herausforderung?"

„Ja Hermione das ist eine Herausforderung."

„Aber wir spielen nicht mehr Wahrheit...?"

„Nein Hermione tun wir nicht."

„Deshalb muss ich auch nicht auf deine Herausforderung eingehen."

„Doch musst du. Oder ich pitsch dich."

„Wohin?"

„In den Hintern."

„Das würdest du nicht machen!"

„Würde ich."

„Aber du hast geschworen du würdest mich nicht mehr pitschen oder schlagen oder sonst was Draco."

„Jaah, aber _worauf_ habe ich geschworen?"

„Grr, das ist so – _Slytherin._"

„Du sagst das als wäre es eine Beleidigung."

„Wie ist es damit: _hinterhältig_."

Zufrieden. „Bin ich. Danke."

„Aber du hast _geschworen_."

„Allerdings auf nicht schlimmeres als Flüche oder Hölle."

„Ich dachte du wolltest das ich dir traue Draco!"

„...Tu ich auch. Hmm, in Ordnung, dann halt kein pitschen...ha!"

„Oh nein, das kann nicht gut sein."

„Ich habe einen Weg gefunden wie du mir doch deine Geschichte erzählst _ohne_ das ich dich pitsche und mich trotzdem noch an unser Versprechen halte."

„Tolle Sache."

„Ist es, oder? Ich selbst bin ziemlich stolz darauf. Brillante Sache wirklich. Umwerfend. Überwältigend. Ich werde in die Geschichte eingehen, darauf wette ich, für _diesen_ Einfall..."

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen Draco."

„Nein kann ich nicht." Kichern. „Aber es ist ein toller Plan wenn ich das schon so sage."

„Mal sehen, wie lange du noch darum herum reden kannst."

„...Nun, jetzt da du es gesagt hast ist die Idee nicht mehr halb so lustig, Hermione."

Sarkastisch. „Tschuldigung das ich dir die Stimmung verdorben habe."

„Was auch immer das heißt. Schön, hier ist es: Ich werde dir..."

„Komm mach noch eine längere Pause Draco, es ist nicht so als wäre ich hier oben gelangweilt."

„...einen Knutschfleck verpassen!"

Nach Luft schnappen. „_Was_?"

Selbstgefällig. „Du hast mich gehört."

„_Nein_. Das _kannst_ du nicht machen. Alle werden wissen das wir hier zusammen drin waren und wenn ich hier mit einem _Knutschfleck_ rauskomme – nein das ist zu schrecklich. Selbst für dich. Eigentlich noch _schlimmer_ für dich. Alle würden wissen das du mir einen Knutschfleck verpasst hast – dein Ruf wäre ruiniert. Ich glaube nicht das du sowas machen würdest."

„Glaub es. Jetzt _erzähl_ mir deine peinlichste Geschichte oder stelle dich den Konsequenzen!" Lachen.

„Ich hätte dieses 'ha-ha' viel besser gefunden, wenn du kein 'mwa' davor gemacht hättest."

„Erzähl einfach Hermione."

„Okay...meine peinlichste Geschichte? Hmm...Nun, da war dieses eine Mal in Verwandlung und, na ja ich war am Abend vorher wirklich lange auf weil ich für Arithmantik gelernt habe, also hatte ich keine Zeit schon mal im Arithmantik Buch vorzulesen und –"

„Okay ich denke ich weiß worauf das hinauf läuft."

Verrägert. „Worauf läuft es denn hinaus?"

„Du wussest du Antwort auf eine Frage nicht. Richtig? Habe ich Recht? Ich habe Recht."

„Ich bin nicht so berechenbar."

„Es tut mir Leid es dir zu sagen aber das bist du. Und _das_ war eine _ärmliche_ Entschuldigung für eine peinliche Geschichte."

„Genau wie bei dir!"

„Aber deine war noch nicht einmal ein _wenig_ herabsetzend! Niemand hat dich ausgelacht oder dich wieder daran erinnert oder--"

„Entschuldigung, du hast mich nicht ausreden lassen! Sie habe ja so gelacht! Und _Ron_ erinnert mich pausenlos daran! ...Da hast du's!"

„Willst du damit sagen, dass – du weißt schon – noch nie deine Unterwäsche in der Öffentlichkeit entblößt wurde oder so?"

„Bist du irgendwie auf meine Unterwäsche fixiert oder so?"

„Bitte. Bild dir nichts drauf ein. Ich bin auf _alle_ weibliche Unterwäsche fixiert. Bis auf Pansys vielleicht." Schaudern.

„Nein Draco meine Unterwäsche wurde noch nie in der Öffentlichkeit entblößt. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich--"

„Ich könnte das ändern."

„Was?! Nein!"

„War nur ein Witz. Entspann dich Hermione."

"Oh. Okay."

„Aber ich habe keine Witze über den Knutschfleck gemacht. Lass was hören Frau! Ich verlange eine peinliche Geschichte."

„Aber ich--"

Singend. „Komm schon Hermione..."

„Aber du--"

„Knutschfleck beginnt in drei ... zwei..."

„In Ordnung! In Ordnung. Viel Spaß."

„Heh. Heh. Werde ich haben."

„Schön...die peinlichste Geschichte..."

„Du musst noch nicht einmal darüber nachdenken oder?"

„Nein...es gab da ein Buch, was ich mir in einem Sommer aus der Bücherei ausgeliehen habe--"

„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass das über ein Buch sein wird."

„Halt mal die Luft an Draco, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Schön, da war also dieses Buch das über ...etwas peinliches... war und ich habe es in meinem Zimmer vergessen und meine--"

„Warte warte, worum ging es in dem Buch?"

Rotwerden. „Es hieß _Der Beste Sex Den Ich Je Hatte, _wenn du es wissen musst."

Lachen.

„Schau, eine Freundin hat mich gezwungen es zu lesen!"

Heiseres Lachen.

„Es hat mir noch nicht einmal _gefallen_!"

Ersticktes Lachen.

„Willst du das ich das zu Ende erzähle oder nicht?"

Schnauben. Prusten. „Nein, mach weiter."

„Ich habe also in meinem Zimmer herum liegen lassen und meine Mutter ist herein gekommen um das _andere_ Buch auszuleihen das ich hatte, es war über--"

„Komm bitte auf den Punkt."

„Schön. Meine Mutter hat das Buch gefunden und als ich an diesem Abend von dem Filmeabend zurückkam--"

„Oh schon wieder Filme! Warst du weg um den ...mit dem... Baby zu sehen?"

„Nein, der kam schon vor Jahren heraus. Da war ich gerade ein paar Jahre alt. Wie auch immer, ich kam nach Hause, und meine Mutter hat mich gezwungen mich auf mein Bett zu setzen und hat mich gefragt ob ich – oh Gott, muss ich das sagen?"

Aufziehend. „Knutschfleck, Knutschfleck..."

„Sie hat mich gefragt ob ich 'Gefühle für jemanden' hätte und ob ich darüber sprechen wollte. Und dann hat sie mich gefragt ob ich irgendwelchen 'besonderen Filme' geguckt hätte."

„Was für welche?"

„Porno."

„Was?"

„Wie _Playwizard_."

„Ohhh...Lachen. „Das ist so toll. Was hast du ihr erzählt?"

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, 'Nein Mum und ich weiß alles darüber, es ist also nicht nötig _Das Gespräch_ mit mir darüber zu führen, lass dich nicht aufhalten und ich habe alles darüber in Sexual Kunde in der Schule gelernt.'"

„Was ist Sexual Kunde?"

„Es ist ein Unterrichtsfach in Muggelschulen, wo über Sex unterrichtet wird."

„Sie unterrichten über _Sex_?! Ich musste meinen Vater fragen. Das war die demütigenste Unterhaltung in meinem Leben...und auch die verwirrenste, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke. Gute Sache das ich ein Abo vom _Playwizard _hatte..."

„Du _was_?!"

„Ich habe es nicht _behalten_!"

* * *

_danke für die ganzen reviews :)_

_die-na (wie 'und tschüss' o.O xD) ; Zaubermaus (na er meinte irgendwas von wegen sie solle aufpassen oder so weil die Todesser es auf Leute wie sie aus wären und sie auf Grund ihrer Haare auffallen würde) ; aleksandramalfoy ; Valpuri ; Tibeto (wofür? wofür?????? damit ich weiß das das ganze jemand liest und ich meinen persönlichen review rekord brechen kann :D) ; la dame ; mailinlovely; Raphi-117 ; Mordred Malfoy (hach ich liebe lange reviews :) na ja mir gehts wieder gut, ich hatte scharlach lol, deshalb hats mit dem update auch wieder so lange gedauert xD. gunzesried ist in der nähe von sonthofen was in der nähe von obersdorf ist, wo manchmal die skispringen sind xD) ; EmmaFreak (tausent dank nochmal für die ganzen lieben langen reviews. was würd ich sonst nur machen :D) ; Zauberfee1979 (kein problem ;) natürlich kann der süß sein hehe. sehhr süß sogar lol) ; dramine_

_ach ja und danke auch an die die noch zu In The End reviewt haben :)  
_


	13. 10:17 bis 10:32

„Das ist genau die verdorbene Art Sache die ich von dir erwarte Malfoy, ich meine, _wirklich_--"

„So war das nicht! Ich war nur neugierig! Und es ist nicht so als ob irgendjemand den ich kenne-"

„Du hättest einen _Lehrer_ fragen können!"

„Oh jaah, als ob mein Hausleiter alles darüber weiß!"

„Du hättest ein Buch befragen können oder so!"

„_Playwizard_ **ist** eine Art Buch!"

„Es ist ein dreckiges Magazin, Draco! Und es ist barbarisch, behandelt Frauen als wären sie--"

„Schau, ich habe das Magazin nicht erfunden, ich habe nur ein paar Ausgaben bestellt, das ist alles! Es ist nicht so als ob ich etwas getan hätte, was kein anderer Teenager gemacht hat!"

„Nicht _jeder_ Teenager behandelt Frauen wie Abfall!"

„Wie _Abfall_? Und sag mir nicht, dass dein geliebter Potter nie--"

„Hat er nicht!"

„Wie willst du das wissen?!"

„Das würde er nicht machen! Er ist nicht von der Art die--"

„Und ich schon?"

„Es ist nur was ich von dir erwarten würde."

„Einfach so?"

„Einfach wie?"

„Einfach so – schmeißt du alles aus dem Fenster?"

„Alles _was_ Malfoy?"

Heiser. „...hab dir gesagt, du sollst mich Draco nennen."

„..._oh_. All _das_."

„Ja, _all das_ Granger, aber ich denke es war alles umsonst, he?! Und so bald du aus dieser dämlichen Stufe rauskommst wirst du einfach zurück zu deinem Helden Potter rennen und ihm erzählen, dass ich unglaublich schrecklich war!..."

„...Nun, du hast angedroht mir einen Knutschfleck zu verpassen."

Lachen. „Ja habe ich Granger...wetten du kannst mir noch nicht mal sagen _warum_."

„...Dachte ich hätte dir gesagt, du sollst mich Hermione nennen."

„..."

„...Es tut mir Leid. Und ich werde nicht direkt zu Harry rennen, nachdem wir hier rauskommen. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun werde sobald ich hier draußen bin, aber ... na ja es ist nicht so als wäre ich irgendwie ein _Opfer_."

„...Das ist etwas ganz neues Hermione."

„Nun, du hast so getan als wäre ich ein verweichlichtes Mädchen das zu ihrem großen, starken männlichen Freund läuft sobald es fliehen kann, vor dem..."

„Los, sag es."

„...dem großen, grausamen, bösen Jungen."

„Das ist genau das was du von mir denkst, oder?"

„...Ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher."

„Schau ich habe gerade gedroht dir einen Knutschfleck zu verpassen, weil das einfach meine _Art_ ist okay?"

„Ich weiß."

„Und ich wollte dich nicht – belästigen."

„...Das wusste ich auch."

„Also sind wir okay?"

„...Das fragst du mich wirklich oder?"

„Was?"

„Sorry. Ich bin nur – vom Unglauben überwältigt."

„_Was_? Wovon?"

„Na ja, hier bin ich, in einer Trick Stufe mit Draco Malfoy gefangen und er fragt mich ob wir okay wären?"

„Also, sind wir?"

„Du verstehst es nicht oder? Geh mal ein Stück zurück."

„Uhm...Hermione..."

Verärgert. „Du weißt was ich – im _Übertragenen_ Sinne."

„Ah. Gut. Also?"

„Also...du."

„Ja?"

„Und ich."

„Ja."

„Unter einer Stufe gefangen."

„Ja...?"

„Verstehst du es _immer_ noch nicht Draco? Okay, sieh es so: womit haben wir die letzten zwei Unterrichtsstunden verbracht?"

„Äh...streiten?"

Herablassend. „_Sehr gut_. Und – kannst du mir sagen wer wir sind, Draco?"

„Okay, würdest du aufhören mich so herablassend zu behandeln-"

„Mach einfach Draco."

Seufzen. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy und du bist Hermione Granger. Kriege ich zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin?"

„_Mehr_ als das Draco, _ich_ bin eine Muggelgeborene die in ihre Ausbildung investiert und _du_ bist der reinblütige Sohn eines Malfoys."

„Du lässt es so klingen als wäre es eine Beleidigung."

„Das liegt daran, dass es so _ist_."

„Und ich würde nicht sagen, dass du in deine 'Ausbildung investierst', ich würde sagen, dass du eher-"

„Der Punkt den ich machen _möchte,_ Draco ist-"

„-über Längen-"

„- Ja über Längen, ist das es keinen logischen Sinn macht mich zu fragen ob wir okay sind. Okay?"

„Aber sind wir okay?"

Frustriertes Seufzen. „Draco..."

„Sind wir?"

„...Ja sind wir."

„Okay. Gut."

„Okay."

„..."

„..."

„..."

„..."

Rrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg!!

„Verwandlung."

„Wirklich? Hast du das jetzt?"

Seufzen. „Ja. Und es ist mein Lieblingsfach. Oh ich wünschte ich wäre nicht hier drin gefangen!"

„Ja nun. Ich habe Geschichte der Zauberei also bin ich seltsamer Weise ziemlich _froh_, dass wir hier drin gefangen sind."

„Warum? Das ist genau so langweilig."

„Also gibst du zu, dass Geschichte der Zauberei langweilig ist?"

„Ich müsste hirntot sein das nicht zu glauben."

„Was ist hirn- nein warte ich kann's mir denken."

„..."

„Das _ist_ trotzdem wirklich genau so langweilig."

„Wir könnten etwas machen."

Grinsen. „Könntest du mir noch ein paar Lieder vorsingen?"

„Nein! Nein. Das werden wir nicht schon wieder machen."

„Wir könnten _zusammen_ Lieder singen."

„Lass uns einfach...das Singen komplett aus dem Plan streichen."

„Ich hab's! Lass uns keine Lieder singen."

„Bravo Draco."

„Warum spielen wir nicht wieder Wahrheit?"

„...Wie willst du wissen, dass wir uns nicht wieder gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen werden?"

„Erstens ist es in dieser Situation physisch unmöglich so etwas zu tun und außerdem hast _du_ gesagt wir wären okay. Also sind wir okay."

„Okay...Ich kann keine wirklichen Gründe dagegen finden..."

„Du tust als ob das ein großes Risiko mit sich bringen würde."

„...Ja, ich denke mal das ist so."

„Was? Was auch immer das ist, es kann nicht so risikoreich wie Quidditch sein. Trotz allem sind wir nicht fünfzig Fuß über dem Boden auf kleinen _Stecken_ die-"

„Ich hab's verstanden Draco."

„Also, was ist das große Risiko?"

„Es ist wie du schon gesagt hast. Ich kann es nicht riskieren, dass nichts mehr zwischen mir und der Welt ist."

„Ja ich war sehr wortgewandt, oder?"

„Draco..."

„Na ja, es ist wie _du_ schon gesagt hast. Es gibt hier keine Welt. Es gibt nur mich und dich."

„...Wahr. Ich denke _ich_ war ebenfalls sehr wortgewandt."

„Ja, ja, also können wir spielen?"

„...Ja, in Ordnung. Wer war dran?"

„Ich!"

„Warte, stimmt das?"

„Wen interessiert das Hermione? _Ich_ fange an."

Seufzen. „Oh, _schön_. Frag schon."

* * *

_ich hab vor kurzem gemerkt, dass wir schon die Hälfte der Geschichte hinter uns haben (auf jeden Fall Chapter mäßig). Es folgen nach diesem Kapitel noch 7 weiter chaps, ein Epilog und eine Erklärung :D vielleicht schafft ihr ja bis zum ende auch noch die 200 reviews marke? ;)_

_danke an:_

_die-na ; Gipsy ; aleksandramalfoy ; Zaubermaus (:D pitschen ist ziemlich das selbe wie zwicken ;) ) ; Nadja ; EmmaFreak ; Celina-HP ; mailinlovely ; Mordred Malfoy (wie cool :) aber warum warst du im Krankenhaus? o.O) ; Valpuri ; wickienchen_


	14. 10:32 bis 10:39

„...Wie ist dein ganzer Name?"

„Das war's? Hermione Ann Granger."

„Du bist dran."

„Selbe Frage."

„Oh, frag _nicht_, es dauert Jahre es zu sagen."

„Dein Name ist so lang? Ich dachte nur _Vampire_--?"

„Lass mich einfach sagen, dass meine Mutter _sehr_ viel Zeit hatte sich einen Namen für mich auszudenken."

„In Ordnung...heh-heh...in Ordnung. Erzähl mir deine Lebensgeschichte."

„Was? Nein! Das ist geschummelt Hermione!"

„Nein ist es nicht.Es ist eine anständige und faire Frage.Und du musst sie beantworten." Lachen.

„...In Ordnung. Ähm. Ich wurde in sehr jungem Alter geboren-"

Augenrollen.

„--als Kind meiner Mutter und meines Vaters Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy. Als ich fünf war bin ich--"

„Ein paar Details bitte!"

„Was? Das _ist_ detailliert."

„Sag zum Beispiel wie du geboren wurdest."

„Ich habe es dir gesagt. In sehr jungem Alter."

„..."

„Nun, wenn ein Mann und eine Frau sich _sehr lieben_..."

Warnend. „Draco..."

„Schau, es ist nicht so als wäre es irgendwie interessant. Die Fruchtblase meiner Mutter ist geplatzt als sie ihren Mittagsschlaf hielt. Und sie hat meinen Vater gerufen und der hat sie angeschrien, weil sie so eine Unordnung gemacht hat--"

Lachen.

„Was? Was ist lustig?"

„Erzähl weiter, erzähl weiter."

„Gut, also hat er der Medi Hexe eine Eule geschickt, aber irgentwie hat das Floh Netzwerk nicht funktioniert, und da man nicht vom oder ins Malfoy Manor apparieren kann..."

„Sie konnte nicht kommen?"

„Richtig. Also hat mein Vater ihr eine Nachricht geschickt 'Was soll ich machen?' und sie hat zurück geschrieben 'Fang' und ein Buch darüber wie man Babys entbindet."

Lachen.

„Was? Ich versteh's nicht."

„Also was ist dann passiert?"

„Nun, offensichtlich musste mein Vater mich eigenständig entbinden."

Johlen. „Oh! Das kann ich mir bildlich vorstellen!"

„Ich versteh nicht was daran so lustig ist."

„Witze sind nicht mehr lustig wenn man sie erklären muss. Erzähl weiter." Schnauben.

„Also als ich fünf war..."

„Nein, _mach_ schon, du musst mir weiter erzählen wie du geboren wurdest!"

„Warum? Da ist nichts mehr interessantes."

„Du hast das von der ganzen Geschichte gesagt und guck, was daraus geworden ist!"

„_Ich_ finde es nicht interessant."

„Warum nicht? Ich meine, stell dir einfach deinen Dad vor, wie er da steht und deine Mum _anschreit_..."

„Offensichtlich hast du noch nie ein Wochenende allein mit meinem Vater verbracht." Schaudern.

„Es tut mir leid. Aber erzähl bitte weiter?"

„...Okay. Danach ist nicht viel passiert. Mein Dad hat die Hauselfen angeordnet heißes Wasser zu holen-"

„Wofür das?"

„Damit er es nicht selbst holen musste."

„Nein, ich meine, warum brauchen frauen bei der Geburt immer heißes Wasser?"

„...Weißt du ich war mir selbst immer nicht so sicher. Aber er war ziemlich angeeklet von der ganzen Sache. Vielleicht hasst er mich auch deshalb so sehr."

„Dein Dad hasst dich?"

„Granger _wo warst_ du? _Natürlich_ hasst er mich. Er hasst _jeden_. Außer...na ja, lass uns bei jedem beleiben."

„Aber warum?"

„Ich hab's dir gesagt, er war von meiner Geburt angeekelt. Genau so wie er jetzt von mir angeekelt ist."

„Aber wie kann jemand von seinem eigenem Sohn angeekelt sein?"

„Hast du meinen Dad überhaupt jemals _getroffen_ Granger?"

„Lass uns das Thema wechseln. Erzähl mir mehr über dein Leben."

„...Kann ich es mir erst gemütlicher machen? Meine Beine schlafen ein."

„_Nur_ deine Beine? Mein ganzer _Körper_ ist eingeschlafen...Wie schaffen wir das? Ich meine es ist kaum Platz."

„Um...was wenn du dich einfach auf die andere Seite ziehst oder... nur ein bisschen rutschst?"

„Warum muss ich das machen?"

„Weil du oben bist."

„Und?"

„Und du bist schwer."

„Grr. Schön, Draco. Um...Ich versuch's einfach."

Quiekend. „Er. Hermione? Hört auf dich zu bewegen. Sofort."

„Ich habe mich gerade mal ein paar Zentimeter bewegt, Draco."

Immer noch quiekend. „Das reicht."

„Aber warum –_ohh_."

Rotwerden. „Das erzählst du besser keinem."

„...Schau, es ist eine völlig natürliche biologische Reaktion."

„_Du_ hast leicht reden."

Rotwerden. „...äh ich meine, äh mit der Reibung und allem und..."

„Halt einfach...die Klappe."

„...es hätte jedem passieren können, wirklich, ich meine--"

„Meine Beine könnten den Schlaf _gebrauchen_. Also wie auch immer, als ich fünf war habe ich meinen ersten Besen gekriegt..."

Rotwerden.

„...Ich werde jetzt einfach...nicht...über Besen reden, okay?"

„_Gute_ Idee."

„Also als ich elf war..."

„Warte" Du kannst nicht so viel von deinem Leben überspringen!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil du erst _sechzehn_ bist! Das ist, wie dein ganzes Leben!"

„Mein Leben ist _langweilig_."

„Ich habe _gefragt_, oder nicht?"

„Nun, ich weiß nicht was ich dir erzählen soll!"

„Ähm...wie wär's mit auf welcher Schule du warst?"

„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass _du_ etwas über _Schule_ fragen würdest Hermione."

Verärgert. „Schule ist ein wichtiger Aspekt in unserem Leben, ich sag's dir Draco, und wir müssen--"

„Ich bin vor Hogwarts nicht zur Schule gegangen."

„Oh. _Wirklich_?"

„Ich hatte Tutoren."

„Oh. Wie waren die?"

„Nicht gut. Ich meine es waren _Tutoren_."

Kichern. „Draco..."

„Sie waren okay. Ich war aber seltsam: Ich hatte drei Tutoren die nur mich in diesem großen Haus unterrichtet haben...ich meine zu dieser Zeit fand ich es nicht seltsam, aber wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke war es seltsam."

„Was haben sie dir beigebracht?"

„Ein braver kleiner Roboter des dunklen Lords zu sein."

Warnend. „Draco..."

„Nein, ehrlich."

„Also erkennst du Propaganda wenn du sie siehst."

„...Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher was Propaganda war und was nicht...Bist _du_ sicher, dass _dir_ keine Propaganda eingeflößt wurde?"

* * *

_und ein weiteres chap mit verspätung aber dieses mal hab ich eine _gute _ausrede :) der kasten über den die telephonkabel für die gesamte nachbarschaft gehen ist völlig ausgebrannt und wir haben seit tagen weder telephon noch internet - ich musste also warten, bis ich irgendwo anders an einen computer kommen... mit dem nächsten chap wirds wahrscheinlich auch noch was dauern da ich die nächsten drei wochen im urlaub bin, danach gehts aber sofort wieder :)_

_schöne ferien :)  
_

_ danke an:_

_Celina-HP ; -stonemaster- ; Zaubermaus ; AngelOfLights ; Raphi-117 ; cherry 159 ; Schattenengl ; Rebecca Slytherin (nein, die ganze geschichte ist nur in dialog form ;) ) ; Mordred Malfoy ; aleksandramalfoy (was die nerven angeht hast du garnicht so unrecht ;D ) ; Nadja ; Gipsy_

_ PS: auf grund des internet problems ist das chap nicht noch mal auf fehler durchgelesen...ich hoffe das ist okee ;)  
_


	15. 10:39 bis 10:46

„Was? Das ist schrecklich lächerlich!"

Vernünftig. „Nein ist es nicht. Denk drüber nach Hermione. Hast du die Sache je von zwei Seiten betrachtet?"

„Nicht wenn es der einen Sache nur darum geht Menschen zu töten."

„Nun...okay, ja ich gebe zu, dass es ein paar Vorurteile gibt..."

„Ein paar?"

„Aber es gibt genug Grundlage um--"

„Die Grundlage _die Welt zu beherrschen_!"

„...du machst ein paar sehr wertvolle Punkte."

Zischen.

„In Ordnung. Lass uns sagen, ich stimme dem zu – ich sage aber nicht, dass es keine Propaganda ist."

„_Wie_ soll mir denn Propaganda eingeflößt werden?! Mir wird gesagt, dass unschuldige Muggle von Todessern gefoltert werden und guck! Unschuldige Muggle werden von Todessern gefoltert!"

„Wie willst du wissen, dass sie unschuldig sind?"

„Und sie-- was?"

„Außerdem, wie soll es als Foltern gelten, wenn sie sich danach nicht mehr daran erinnern?"

Wütend. „Du—du--"

„Und ich weiß wirklich nicht was an Du-weißt-schon-wem so schlimm ist, weißt du, abgesehen von seinem Plan durch Angst zu herrschen..."

„Das ist _schrecklich _Malfoy!"

„Draco. Und ich werde diese Diskussion nicht weiterführen, wenn du nicht aufhörst mich zu beleidigen."

„Was—du—was?--_schön_. Wo warst du in deiner Lebensgeschichte?"

„Ahhhh, ich war schon fertig an dem Punkt an dem ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin."

„Oh ja – wartmalgrad..."

„Ich bin dran!"

„Nein, nein warte--"

„Was war das mit der Krum Sache?"

„Hey, das ist nicht richtig! Ich war noch dran!"

„Jetzt nicht mehr."

„Doch."

„Ooh, ein höchst intelligentes Argument von Hermione Granger."

„Schau, du musst noch zu ende antworten."

„Schön, ich hatte Tutoren, ich kam nach Hogwarts. Ich bin dran."

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung, _schön._ Was war nochmal die Frage?"

„Was war da mit der Krum Sache?"

„Was meinst du mit, 'Was war da mit der Krum Sache'?"

„Ich meine warst du mit ihm zusammen, bist du immer noch mit ihm zusammen...?"

„Draco warum fragst du all die Sachen über mein Liebesleben?"

„Ich bin nur neugierig! Und hey, was meinst du mit 'all diesen Sachen' über dein Liebesleben?"

„Du hast nach dem Yule Ball gefragt, du hast--"

„Kannst du die Frage beantworten Hermione?"

„Nun es macht keinen Sinn, dass es dich so sehr interessiert, außer..."

„Außer was?"

„Das hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was vorhin passiert ist, oder"

Krächzen. „Was?! Nein, nein, nein, zu denken, dass ich – das du – nein, nein. Nein."

„Nun, _warum_ fragst du das dann Draco?"

„Steht es in den Regeln des Spieles, dass man die Gründe für die Frage preisgeben muss?"

„Hm, ich--"

„Dachte ich mir. Also schieß los."

Eingeschnappt. „Irgendwie gefällt mir dein Ton nicht so sehr."

„'Nicht so sehr'? Also mochtest du ihn ein bisschen?"

„Du hörst dich an als wärst du der König und ich deine – deine Dienerin oder so..."

„Schau Hermione, wir beide, du und ich wissen, das du an diesem Punkt, nur noch versuchst die Frage zu vermeiden, also wenn du einfach..."

„Entschuldigung, ich _vermeide die Frage_ nicht, ich spreche einfach nur an, dass dein Tonfall ziemlich-"

Warnend. „Hermione..."

„...Wir beide, Viktor und ich, wussten, dass es hoffnungslos war."

„Mm-hmm?"

„Also haben wir...entschieden eine besondere Nacht zu verbringen und uns dann zu schreiben, nachdem er gehen würde."

„Eine besondere Nacht?"

„Hmm."

Amüsiert. „Oooh, Hermione. Er hat nicht...du weißt schon – hat er?"

Verlegen. „Wir haben uns nur geküsst."

„Rumgeknutscht eher. Und du schreibst ihm immer noch?"

„Ja manchmal. Wenn ich dran denke."

„Schreibt er zurück?"

„Na ja..umm..."

„Also habt ihr keine Versprechens Ringe oder so ausgetauscht?"

„Warum fragst du das alles?"

„Einfach so. Habt ihr?"

„...Nein."

„Ha. Ich denk mal eure 'besondere Nacht' hat sich für ihn am Ende doch nicht als so besonders herausgestellt."

Spottend. „Nun, für mich war es im Endeffekt auch nicht so besonders."

„Was, hat das Küssen nicht deinen Standards entsprochen?"

„Was? Nein, nein-der Abend wurde nur nach dem Ball zerstört, als Ron entschieden hat, dass es angemessen wäre einen hitzigen Streit mit mir anzuzetteln, darüber mit wem ich tanze."

Schnauben.

„Er war nur sauer, weil ich nicht mehr in der letzten Minute frei war um mit _ihm_ zu gehen." Schniefen.

Sachlich. „Nein, ich denke er war sauer weil du das hübscheste Mädchen auf dem Ball warst und du nicht mit ihm da warst."

„...Ich war das hübscheste Mädchen auf dem Ball?"

„_Offensichtlich_."

„Aber – ich dachte das..."

Rotwerden. „Guck, alles was ich sage ist, dass du dich ziemlich gut zurechtgemacht hast Granger."

„...Danke."

„...Das war ein reiner Fakt, das war's, wenn du verstehst was ich meine, ich meine..."

„Ich bin dran oder?"

„Ja, ah, ja, stimmt."

„...Warum bist du so neugierig was mich betrifft?"

„Was, ich, nun, das ist, das ist lächerlich. Grotesk. Eine – eine vollkommene Absurdität."

„Raus damit Draco."

„Da ist nichts was raus könnte. Ah. Was ich sagen will ist..."

„Draco."

„Ich meine, warum sollte ich neugierig sein? Das ist lachhaft." Nervöses Lachen.

„Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Du kannst die Frage nicht umgehen. Wenn du sie jetzt nicht beantwortest, wirst du sie später beantworten. Denn, ehrlich, seit du mich die Frage über meine Kindheit gefragt hast, hat es mich gewundert, also...ja. Sag schon."

„Sag was?"

„Grr..."

„...In Ordnung, aber...du musst schwören, dass das nie diesen Rau- diese Stufe verlässt."

„Okay Draco, ich verspreche es."

„Nein, nein – du musst _schwören._"

Augenrollen. „In Ordnung. Schön. Ich schwöre."

„Nein, _auf_ etwas."

Verzweifelt. „Draco..."

„Hermione..."

„Schön. Worauf schwöre ich?"

„Äh...woran glaubst du?"

„_Die Geschichte Hogwarts'_?"

„Hermione, ich meine das _ernst_!"

„Was, dass du neugierig über mich bist?"

„Es ist gegen meinen gesamten Ruf!"

„Oh, das ist nett, jetzt zerstöre ich schon deinen gesamten Ruf, oder was, und ich habe noch nicht einmal etwas getan-"

„Nicht nur meinen Ruf, mein – mein ganzes Leben!"

Verärgert. „Ich habe dein ganzes _Leben_ ruiniert oder was?"

„Nein, du bist nur das komplette Gegenteil von allem in ihm."

„Das ist kaum _mein_ Fehler!"

„Nein – ich weiß nicht – vielleicht doch! Du hüpfst in die Zaubererwelt, mit deiner kleinen perfekten Uniform und _perfekten_ Noten und--!"

„_Zieh nicht_ meine Noten in diese Sache, als wären sie etwas, dass du gegen mich halten kannst!"

„Und – und du bist so aufmüpfig gegen all die Regeln die keinen – logischen Sinn machen, und du bist so voller Stolz und-"

„Aufmüpfig bin ich? Ich zeig dir gleich was aufmüpfig ist-"

„Und du musstest _verdammt noch mal kommen und mich dazu bringen dich zu BEWUNDERN_, und--! Und..."

„...was?..."

„...Du hast nie geschworen. Du hast nie..."

„...Auf dir Ehre meiner Person Malfoy..."

* * *

_und nach langer, langer wartezeit wieder ein neues Kapitel. Aber es gibt gute Nachrichten :D Nachdem die letzen Updates alle , auf grund von fehlendem internet zugang und urlaub, mit ziemlicher verspätung kamen, werden die nächsten updates wieder regelmäßiger..._

_danke an alle die (trotzdem) reviewt haben:_

_Valpuri ; Celina-HP ; Ainulindele ; AngelOfLights ; Tanea ; Bianca ; cherry 159 ; Jamie-Kayara (kein Problem ;) wird allerdings auch in dialogform bleiben, was ich ja aber auch wenn ich wollte nicht ändern könnte, da's ja eine übersetzung ist :) ) ; Nadja ; Zaubermaus ; Gipsy ; engelchen89 ; CuteRacoon_


	16. 10:46 bis 10:54

„..."

„...Also...bewunderst du mich...als..."

„Als Person...heh, also war es tatsächlich ziemlich gut, dass du auf die Ehre deiner Person geschworen hast, da es das ist was ich..."

„...Wann hast du...?"

„Angefangen dich zu respektieren? Hah, ab dem Moment in dem du mich im dritten Schuljahr geohrfeigt hast."

„...Warum?"

„Können wir das Thema wechseln?"

„Nein, bitte, Draco?...Das ist..."

Seufzen. „Du warst die Erste die sich je gegen mich aufgelehnt hat."

„Das stimmt nicht, Harry und Ro--"

„Nein, nein, ich meine halt ernsthaft. Eben mit der wirklichen Absicht mich ruhig zu stellen."

„Viele Menschen haben versucht dich ruhig zu stellen und--"

„Jaah, aber sie sind nicht so weit gegangen wie du. Du hast mich _überrascht_ Hermione."

„Und? Viele Menschen überraschen viele andere Menschen...das heißt nicht das sie irgendeiner..._Bewunderung_ wert sind."

„Du hörst dich an als würdest du dich deshalb schämen."

„Tu ich nicht! Ich versuche nur...es zu verstehen."

„Aber wie? Ist es so schwer nachzuvollziehen, dass ich möglicherweise--"

„Nun, ganz ehrlich, _ja_ Draco. Ich meine okay, soweit ich weiß stehst du gegen alles an das ich glaube--"

„Das muss nicht unbedingt stimmen, weil ich--"

„Ja in Ordnung, _fast_ alles an das ich glaube, bitte hab Nachsicht. Und du hast mich beinahe jeden Tag seit sechs Jahren beleidigt--"

„--fünfeinhalb--"

„--fünfeinhalb--"

„--viel mehr ein Drittel, wirklich--"

„--_halt die Klappe_ Draco, fünf und ein Drittel Jahre und plötzlich stellt sich heraus, dass du mich irgendwie _respektierst_? Tut mir Leid...ich werde ein paar Minuten brauchen um das durchzuarbeiten..."

„Würde es dir helfen wenn ich dir sagen würde warum?"

„Ja!"

„Lass mich überlegen...erstens bist du intelligent."

„Danke."

„Das ist nur ein Fakt Hermione. Du _kriegst_ die besten Noten in allem."

„Ich lerne viel das ist alles."

„Jaah, aber das tut die halbe Schule, und sie kriegen nicht mal _annähernd_ so gute Noten wie du. Außerdem bist du mutig."

„Huh. Ich dachte Slytherins hassen Mut."

„Jaah, nun—du bist auf eine elegante Art mutig, nicht in einer in-alles-heldenhaft-hinein-stürmen-und-dabei-draufgehen Art."

„Oh. Danke."

„Schön. Und du kämpfst für das an das du glaubst. Was mehr ist als ich für mich sagen kann."

„Was? Aber du kämpfst doch für das an das du glaubst."

„Hast du in der ganzen Zeit nichts gelernt Granger? _Das_ ist nicht woran ich glaube."

„Woran glaubst du _dann_?"

„Leben. Freiheit. Ordnung. Gerechtigkeit. Und dich."

„Mich?"

„Du bist eins dieser universellen Konstanten."

Unsicher. „Wow."

„Jaah."

„...Wie lange waren wir hier drin?"

„Wie oft hat es geklingelt?"

„Äh...drei Mal?"

„Also, vielleicht zweieinhalb Stunden?"

„Draco?"

„Ja Hermione?"

„Du bist dran eine Frage zu stellen."

„...War das alles so schlimm?"

„Was?"

„Mit mir zu reden. Weil, äh, ich fand es nicht so schlimm mit dir zu reden, ich meine, es war keine _Qual_ ist was ich sagen will..."

„Ich hätte mich täuschen können, als wir zuerst hier rein gefallen sind."

„Nun, war es?"

„...Weißt du, es war wirklich nicht schlimm."

Puh.

„Aber es könnte schlimm werden wenn wir hier noch viel länger drin bleiben."

„Warum das?"

„Weil ich dann Mittagessen verpassen werde und so hungrig sein werde, dass ich dich essen muss und du siehst nicht wirklich nahrhaft aus. Ein bisschen dürr, wirklich."

Lachen. „Nun, hoffentlich werden wir gerettet bevor das passiert."

„Ja. Ich hasse rohes Fleisch sowieso." Lachen.

„Heh-heh. Du bist dran."

„Warum ziehst du mich so gerne auf?"

„Oh _nein_, Hermione, fang nicht schon wieder _damit_ an."

„Du hast versprochen es mir später zu sagen! Es ist später! Sprich Mr. Malfoy!"

Seufzen. „Es ist nur des Auftritts wegen."

„Und...? Ich weiß das da mehr ist."

„Und...dein Gesicht wird ganz rot und du spannst deine Fäuste an und..."

Lachen.

„Und du siehst einfach so lustig aus. Tschuldigung."

„Schon okay. Ich glaube ich verstehe das jetzt. Aber...wirst du damit weiter machen wenn wir hier wieder rauskommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht...vielleicht nicht so sehr."

„Wow."

„Was?"

„Vor einer Stunde hättest du mir das nicht durchgehen lassen."

„Was?"

„Eine zweite Frage während ich noch dran bin. Erstaunlich."

„Jaah, nun...ich denke nicht, dass ich dir das noch einmal durchgehen lassen werde! Nächstes Mal werde ich besser aufpassen!" Lachen.

„...Ich frage mich was gerade in Verwandlung passiert."

„Du hasst es wirklich Unterricht zu verpassen oder?"

„Ja. Das tu ich wirklich. Und es ist nicht mal so, dass uns hier etwas ganz schreckliches passiert, ich meine uns tut nichts weh oder so--"

„Sprich für dich selbst, meine Beine fühlen sich ganz zerstochen an."

„--aber ich...ich weiß nicht. Es ärgert mich."

„Wo wir von Verwandlung sprechen, wie war dein letzter Test? Es war der reinste Mörder. Haha. Es ging darum Krähen zu verwandeln, weißt du?"

„Ja. Ha, ha, wie spaßig. Ich habe 98 Prozent gekriegt."

„Skandal! Schrecklich! Nicht perfekt?"

„Ich hab zwei Prozent weniger gekriegt wegen der Betonung des Zauberspruchs. Ich hatte schon die ganze Zeit damit Probleme."

„Hast du _Acer_eh_bus _anstatt _Acer_ee_bus _gesagt?"

„Wie weißt du das?"

„Ich hatte das selbe Problem."

„Es war schwer oder Draco?! Es war so gegen das Gefühl!"

„Ich weiß! Und es hat sowieso beides geklappt! Irgendwann war ich kurz davor ihr zu sagen: 'Guck, wen _interessierst_ es was im Buch steht, wenn es klappt dann klappt's.'"

„_Genau_."

„...Wer war noch mal dran?"

„Ähm. Ich glaube du."

„Oh. Okay. Lass mich überlegen."

* * *

_heyho...und weiter gehts, wie versprochen dieses mal 'etwas' schneller als sonst, für alle die immer so lieb reviewen :) _

_danke wie immer für alle rückmeldungen:_

_Raphi ; Rebecca Slytherin ; one77 ; Nangini ; Iris (hu? was ist das für ein link?) ; cherry 159 (Hoffe du kannst das chap noch vorm urlaub lesen, hab mich extra beeilt xD) ; Gipsy (hm...ich hoff mal du bist nicht zuuu beleidigt...aber es kommt dem ganzen ja schon näher...;) ) ; AngelOfLights ; Zaubermaus ; Tanea (uii...danke rotwerd) ; la dame_


	17. 10:54 bis 11:06

„Wird dir je langweilig?"

„Draco! Ich bin dran!"

„Ich weiß. Tschuldigung. Tschuldigung."

„Und überhaupt, was meinst du mit, wird mir je langweilig? Natürlich wird mir manchmal langweilig! Jedem wird manchmal langweilig."

„Ich _meinte_ mit deinem _Leben_."

„Oh. Nun, ich habe zuwenig Zeit als das mir _das _langweilig werden könnte."

„Natürlich hast du Zeit, es gibt immer Zeit! Du könnest damit beschäftigt sein etwas anderes zu machen und dir könnte langweilig werden!"

„Draco du bist in der _Schule_. Wie kann dir _hier_ langweilig werden? In der Schule geht es um alles aber nicht darum gelangweilt zu sein und – wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?"

„Ich habe nur gefragt. Weißt du. Rein theoretisch."

„Theoretisch?"

„Mm-hmm."

„Ich verstehe deine Theorie nicht."

Stille. „Du weißt was ich meine Hermione."

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das nicht. Würdest du so nett sein, es zu erklären?"

„Ich weiß nicht...er...es ist nur das, du scheinst immer so beschäftigt mit der Schule und all-"

„Du bist auch beschäftigt!"

„Ja ich weiß-"

„Fragst du weil dir _dein_ Leben langweilig geworden ist?"

„Nein."

„Warum dann?"

„Ich dachte nur...vergiss es. Was ist deine nächste Frage?"

„Was dachtest du? Dachtest du, dass die arme, brave Hermione so mit der Schule beschäftigt ist, weil sie von allem gelangweilt ist? Willst du andeuten, dass mein Leben keinen _Sinn_ hat?"

„Nein! Sei doch nicht gleich so abwehrend, es war nur eine Frage!"

„Was _meintest_ du dann?"

„Ich habe gesagt 'vergiss es'. Und ich meinte 'vergiss es'. Vergiss es."

„Nein, ich wollte wissen-"

„_Vergiss es_."

„...Kannst du es mir bitte nicht einfach sagen bitte? Ich meine-"

„Schau, können wir fünf Minuten einfach nicht streiten Hermione?! Sind wir dazu überhaupt in der Lage?!"

„...Okay. Nein, okay. Schön."

„Sieh mal, ich sage nicht, dass du einen Streit provozierst oder so, es ist nur das-"

Den Tränen nahe. „Was wolltest du _dann_ sagen? Bei Merlins Bart, es geht mit dir immer nur auf und ab."

„Ich habe es auch nicht auf einen Streit abgesehen. Können wir es einfach vergessen? Ich glaube wir drehen einfach durch, weil wir zu lange hier drin waren."

„Das wäre eine wahrscheinliche Möglichkeit." Schniefen.

„...Wein nicht, in Ordnung Hermione? Ich meine ich versuche nicht unsensibel zu sein oder so, aber ich habe die letzte Träne gespürt und ich habe einfach kein Taschentuch oder so um sie abzuwischen..."

Leises Lachen.

„...Du bist dran. Fragst du jetzt eine Frage oder nicht?"

„...Mir fällt keine ein."

„..."

„...Glaubst du wirklich wir werden hier für immer bleiben?"

„Ist das deine Frage?"

„Nein, ich hab mich das nur gefragt. Denn wenn wir für immer hier drin stecken bleiben..."

„...Was?"

„...Es tut mir Leid, mir gehen nur ein Paar sehr grausige Dinge durch den Kopf."

„Grausig? Inwiefern? Ich werde schon kein Messer herausnehmen und dich aufschlitzen."

„Nein, ich meinte, halt...du weißt doch was mit einem Körper passiert nachdem er stirbt..."

„Ähm. Äh, nein, ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das nicht."

„...Weißt du, von dem was ich mitgekriegt habe bist du ziemlich gebildet, aber es gibt ein paar Dinge bei denen du so ignorant sein kannst."

„..."

„...Draco?"

„...Ich versuche gerade stark, dass nicht als Beleidigung zu sehen Hermione."

Lachen. „Nun, ich hoffe einfach, dass wir hier nicht ewig bleiben. Lass es uns dabei belassen."

„Wir werden hier nicht ewig bleiben."

„Wie bist du da so sicher?"

„Ich weiß zufälliger Weise, dass, äh, jeden Tag, kurz vorm Mittagessen, ein bestimmter Schüler in diese Stufe fällt."

„Oh?"

„Natürlich nur sein Bein."

„Das hast du die ganze Zeit gewusst und mir nicht gesagt?"

„Uh..."

„Wer ist der Schüler?"

„Neville Longbottom."

„...Und hast du dafür einen Beweis? Hast du ihn das jeden Tag tun sehen?"

„...Nun, nicht direkt jeden Tag, ich habe tatsächlich auch andere Dinge zu tun."

„Wie oft?"

„Jeden zweiten Tag oder so."

„Also, theoretisch _könnte_ er diese Stufe immer dann umgehen wenn du nicht zuguckst."

„Das bezweifle ich ernsthaft."

„Warum das?"

„Da immer _wenn_ ich zugucke, er herein fällt.

„Vielleicht fällt er herein, _weil_ du zuguckst. Weil du von ihm erwartest hineinzufallen."

„Huh?"

„Das ist diese neue Sache von der ich gelesen habe. Telepathie. Es ist eine neue magische Theorie. Natürlich gehe ich nicht davon aus, dass es groß ausgetestet wurde, da es wirklich auf der selben Schiene wie Wahrsagen und all das läuft."

„Hey! Wahrsagen funktioniert!"

„Heh. Nein, tut es nicht."

„Doch tut es. Es funktioniert auch-"

„Nein, es-"

„Doch tut es auch."

„Ich kann dir beweisen, dass es das nicht tut."

„In Ordnung, lass hören Miss-Ich-Weiß-Alles-Über-Wahrsagen."

„Schön. Hier ist ein Beispiel: fast jeden Tag in Wahrsagen, sagt Professor Trelawney voraus, mit Hilfe des Wahrsagen, dass Harry sterben wird. Ist Harry tot? Nein. Standpunkt bewiesen."

„Wird Harry ewig leben?"

„Was? Nein."

„Genau. Standpunkt bewiesen."

„Nein, aber- in Ordnung, hier ist ein anderes Beispiel: in unserer ersten Stunde hat Professor Trelawney Lavender Brown vorausgesagt, dass die Sache vor der sie die meiste Angst hat im April passieren würde. Im April starb Lavenders Kaninchen. Aber sie war schockiert – sie hat keine Angst davor gehabt! Verstehst du? Man passt die Ereignisse im Nachhinein an und besteht dann darauf, dass sie vorhergesagt wurden aber es ist wirklich nur ein Haufen-"

„Hermione hast du schon einmal eine richtige Vorhersage für dich machen lassen?"

„Was?"

„Nicht von Professor Trelawney, die eine alte Spinnerin ist?"

Grinsen.

„Von einem Professionellen?"

„Erm...nun...nein..."

„Ich habe es einmal machen lassen."

„Oh ja? Und was, dann sag schon, wurde vorausgesagt?"

„Mir wurde vorausgesagt, Hermione, dass ich am 14. Dezember 1997, in einen geschlossenen Raum fallen und dort mit einer anderen Person feststecken würde."

„Wa—wer--wa--du--ich--?"

„Nein, ich mache nur Witze, dass haben sie nie gesagt."

„Wa--du--hey!"

Lachen.

„Ha-ha-ha. Was _haben_ sie gesagt?"

„Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich am 20. Dezember 1997 von der Schule fliegen würde, also denke ich, dass wir hier vorher raus kommen werden. Mein Güte, ich werde wahrscheinlich von der Schule verwiesen, weil ich dich töten und essen werde." Seufzen. „Und dann werde ich nach Askaban geschickt..."

„Draco! Was? Nein, dass—dass--dass kann nicht sein, du--"

Lachen. „Ich dachte, du glaubst nicht an all das."

„Grr. Draco. Was haben sie _wirklich_ gesagt?"

Ernsthaft. „Sie haben gesagt, dass der wendende Punkt meines Lebens, soweit sie das voraussehen konnten, im Dezember 1997 stattfinden würde."

„Ha. Schön Draco erzähl mir nicht was sie gesagt haben. Ich würde es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht glauben."

„Nein, das war es wirklich."

„Nein war es nicht."

„Doch war es."

„Nein, du stellst dich gerade nur dumm--"

„Schau, warst du dabei? Das ist es was der Mann gesagt hat!"

„Logischer Weise würdest du mir das nicht erzählen, wenn ich da gewesen wäre."

„Also glaubst du mir?"

„Nein."

„_Nein_? Willst du mir sagen, dass du nicht denkst, dass das der wendende Punkt in meinem Leben sein ist? Was denkst du werde ich tun, wenn ich wieder aus der Stufe herauskomme?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Wahrscheinlich wieder so ein Arschloch sein, so wie du dich jetzt verhältst!"

„Ich verhalte mich _nicht_ wie ein Arschloch!"

„Du hörst noch nicht einmal auf mich anzulügen darüber was dir vorausgesagt wurde."

„Habe ich nicht--!" Ruhiger. „Hermione, ich habe dich nur aufgezogen."

„Ja _natürlich_, du hast mich nur _aufgezogen_, genauso wie du mich und meine Freunde beleidigt oder herabgesetzt hast, da hast du mich auch nur _aufgezogen_."

„Hermione!"

Den Tränen nahe. „Was?"

„Du hast mir bis jetzt vertraut. Gibst du jetzt so schnell auf?"

Schiefen. „Nein."

„Eben. Also warum bist du plötzlich so aufgebracht?" Arme legen sich um Hüfte.

Schiefen. „Wie kommt es das du so nett bist?"

„Der Blitz der Erkenntnis hat mich getroffen. Hörst du jetzt auf zu weinen?"

Schniefen. „Vielleicht."

„Ich verstehe nicht warum du plötzlich so emotional geworden bist."

„...ha, na ja, es ist einfach...du hast davon geredet hier heraus zu kommen und ich habe einfach...ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Hast du die geringste Ahnung wie schwer es für mich ist das zu zugeben? Ich weiß es nicht."

„Das ist schon okay. Vielleicht gibt es nächstes Jahr Emotionsunterricht zu dem du gehen kannst."

Sanft. „...wie kommt es das du so nett bist?"

* * *

_...jetzt war ich fast durch und wollte noch die letzten Sätze übersetzen, und plötzlich war die Hälfte wieder weg... das ist mir noch nie passiert... na ja ich bin ja dann dochnoch fertig geworden :)_

_danke für die reviews:_

_Bianca ; Ainulindele ; AngelOfLights ; Valpuri (drei Chaps, ein epilog und eine Erklärung und das wars dann...:( xD) ; Zaubermaus (ja, es gibt noch eine Fortsetzung, die dann aber nicht mehr im Dialogstil ist, und die autorin hat auch schon lange nicht mehr dran weitergeschrieben) ; cherry 159 (na ja sooo schnell bin ich dann doch nicht :D) ; Jenna1992 ; Gipsy (wo arbeitest du eigentlich?) ; EmmaFreak (haallooo du :) omg blush so gut wie IndigoNightOwl bin und werde ich nicht sein... im gegensatz zu ihr bin ich einfach nicht in der lage längere ffas zu übersetzen...danke trotzdem :) hast du die PM gekriegt? nochmal danke für das tolle, lange review!!!) ; Rebecca Slytherin (um...ja manchmal schon, ich hoff dann immer das es keiner merkt, wenn sich ein paar sachen komisch anhören;) ) ; la dame_


	18. 11:06 bis 11:17

„Übung."

„Übung?"

„Übung"

Lachen. „Oh komm schon Malfoy. _Übung_?"

„Ist hier ein Echo? Es ist ein schrecklich kleiner Platz um ein Echo zu haben, ja, vielen Dank auch, Übung!"

Amüsiert. „Und mit wem hast du geübt wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Nun, ich--"

Lächeln. „Denn _ich_ habe sicherlich nicht viel von deiner Übung abgekriegt, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, und _ich_ kenne dich seit fünfeinhalb Jahren."

„Guck, ich war nicht, in Ordnung, ja Hermione, ich war nicht sehr nett zu _dir_, aber ich kann—ich kann dir versichern, dass ich Übung darin hatte zu anderen nett zu sein!"

„Ja?"

„Ja! Zum Beispiel—ähm..."

Grinsen. „Dir fällt niemand ein oder?"

„--An meiner verdammten Eule, das war's!"

„Wirklich?"

„...nein, ich neige dazu, ihn zu verhexen, wenn ich schlecht drauf bin."

„Okay, an wem dann?"

„Äh...an meiner Hand! Ich habe an meiner Hand geübt!"

Schnauben. „Wirklich? Wie die Leute, die an ihren Händen und so küssen üben?"

„...Okay, habe ich nicht."

„...Hast du je an deiner Hand küssen geübt?"

„..."

„Draco?"

„...halt die Klappe."

Feixen. „Hast du, oder?"

„_Halt die Klappe_ Granger."

„Also es gibt keinen Grund in diesem Ton mit mir zu reden, ich verspreche, dass ich es keinem erzählen werde, solltest du das getan haben."

„_Habe ich nicht_. Nicht das es _dich_ verdammt noch mal etwas anginge."

„Was ist mit dir los?"

„_Nichts_ ist mit mir los, also halt einfach—einfach deinen dummen Mund!"

„Mein Mund ist nicht _dumm_! Hör auf kindisch zu sein!"

„Ich sag dir wer kindisch ist! Du willst kindisch? Guck in einen scheiß Spiegel!"

Verärgert. „Was hast du für ein verdammtes Problem Malfoy?!"

„Du bist mein Problem! Wenn du mich nicht dazu gebracht hättest hier herein zu fallen, würde ich nicht in dieser **verfluchten**--" Klong. „**OW**!"

Rauschende Stille. „Du hast versuch zu gestikulieren oder?"

„Oh sei leise."

„..."

„..."

„Draco."

„Mm."

„Wann haben wir aufgehört Witze zu machen?"

„_Verpiss_ dich Granger."

„...Ohhh..."

„..."

„...Du warst nett zu mir weißt du? Das ist wenigstens eine Person."

„..."

„...Und du hast mich seit ewiger Zeit nicht mehr ein – ein Schlammblut genannt, Draco, wenn das ein Trost ist."

„...Denkst du darüber nach, wann wir hier wieder raus kommen?"

„...Ja."

„...Ich auch...tut mir Leid."

„Schon okay."

„Nein wirklich, ist es nicht. Zivilisiertes Gespräch, weißt du noch?"

„Was? --oh. Oh, es kommt mir vor als wäre das _Jahre_ her."

„Es ist wahrscheinlich ein Stunde her."

„Oder mehr. Oder _weniger_."

„Was? Was meinst du mit 'weniger'?"

„Na ja, denk mal darüber nach Draco. Fast alles in diesem Schloss ist magisch. Was wenn wir in einer Art von – ich weiß nicht--"

Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg!!!

„--oh. Vergiss es."

„Nein was?"

„Nichts. Es war dumm."

„Nein, sag's mir ja?"

„Nein, vergiss es, das kann nicht sein, wirklich, nur eine dumme Idee."

„...Es tut mir wirklich Leid, weißt du. Du kannst mir immer noch trauen. Vollkommen."

„Oh, sei nicht dumm, natürlich vergebe ich dir, wir sind einfach beide gereizt, weil wir so lange hier drin sind, das ist alles."

„Jaah. Heh. Denke das stimmt."

...tapp, tapp, tapp, tapp, tapp, bumm, bumm, bumm, BUMM, BUMM, BUMM, BUMM, BUMM, bumm, bumm, bumm, tapp, tapp, tapp, bumm, bumm, KNALL, KNALL, bumm, bumm, tapp, tapp, tapp, trappel..."

„...Das wird Neville sein, er kommt immer zu spät zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfte."

„...Wirst du mir sagen was deine Idee war?"

„Welche Idee?"

Grinsen. „Stell dich nicht dumm, du weißt wovon ich rede."

„_Musst_ du so darauf beharren? Ich habe dir gesagt, es war nur dämlich."

„Oh, muss ich, muss ich."

Seufzen. „In Ordnung, es war...na ja in manchen Muggel Filmen--"

„Hey, ich kann mich noch daran erinnern."

„--ja, also, in manchen Muggel Sciencefiction Filmen--"

„Was ist 'Sciencefiction'?"

„Oh nein, du weißt nicht was--?" Seufzen. „Weißt du wenigstens was Science ist?"

„Ähm...wäre 'nein' eine schlechte Antwort darauf?"

„Ja."

„Oh. Zu Schade, es ist die Einzige die ich habe."

„Hmm, also Science ist eine Art – Dinge herauszufinden, aber halt auf Muggel Art. Mechanisch und so eben. Wie, wie man ein Auto baut."

„Auto?"

„Fahrzeug."

„Ohhh...Also so etwas wie Arithmetik, wie wie wir einen Zauber herstellen?"

„In den meisten Fällen mehr handwerklich."

„Also eher wie Zaubertränke? Etwas zusammenbauen?"

„Das ist ein Teil, ja."

„Gut. Also was ist 'Sciencefiction'? Warte, nein—ist es wie ausgedachte Science?"

„Genau."

„Oh in Ordnung. Also – zum Beispiel wie man ein Fahrzeug baut?"

„Kann sein. Aber meistens ist es eher auf etwas abstrakteren Ideen basiert."

„Oh. Also was hat jetzt deine Idee damit zu tun?"

„Verflucht. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich davon abgelenkt."

Zwitschernd. „Nein, tut mir Leid, ich will deine dumme Idee immer noch hören."

„'Dumm', danke."

„Du warst diejenige, die sie als dumm bezeichnet hat, denk dran."

„Hmmph, also in ein paar Sciencefictionfilmen reisen sie durch die Zeit."

„Wie mit einem Zeitumkehrer?"

„Ähm. Ja so. Und was ich gedacht habe war, dass wir ein einer Art Strudel festhängen, wo wir im _Jetzt_ bleiben, bis wir hier heraus kommen – und das es immer noch die selbe Zeit sein würde, wie als wir hier _herein_gefallen sind, verstehst du?"

„Und warum warum war das dumm?"

„Ich habe es in dem Moment gesagt als es geklingelt hat."

„Hah!"

„Ja genau."

„Trotzdem, schöne Idee. Schade, dass das nie passieren könnte. Die Zeit ist fließend."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst Draco."

„Deshalb könnte die Zeit auch nie still stehen. Aus jeden Fall nicht für zwei Personen."

„Nein."

„Sie müsste schon für die _ganze Welt_ stehen bleiben. Deshalb ist deine kleine Theorie nicht möglich."

„Ja."

„Denn, du verstehst schon, wenn die Zeit an einer Stelle stehen bleiben würde-"

„_Okay_ Draco. Du kannst jetzt aufhören deine Schadenfreude zu zeigen."

„Heh."

„Und das _meine_ ich auch so."

„Und noch einmal: Heh."

„..." Seufzen. „Ich frage mich, wann uns jemand hier _heraus_ holt."

„Warum Hermione, verbringst du nicht gerne Zeit mit mir?"

* * *

_heyhey :) und es geht dem ende entgegen :)_

_ich hoffe mal das die ziemlich minimale anzahl der reviews fürs letzte chapter daher stammt, dass ihr alle im urlaub seit -chrmchrm- :D die reviewantworten kommen im nächsten chapter, weil ich grad keine zeit hab weil ich zum arzt muss...scharlach :(_

_na ja machts gut und meldet euch nochmal :)_


	19. 11:17 bis 11:25

„Nein, das meinte ich damit jetzt überhaupt nicht, es ist nur wenn man so lange in einer Position ist, und-- außerdem gibt es gleich Mittagessen, und ich will heute nicht Alte Runen verpassen, wir sollen--"

„AHA!"

„Was?"

„Du verbringst gerne Zeit mit mir!"

„Äh...ja...und?"

„Nichts. Ich habe mir nur gerade selbst etwas bewiesen."

„Was denn?"

„Das ich so nett sein kann, dass jemand mit mir Zeit verbringen möchte – du weißt schon, weil ich ich bin."

„Hängst du immer noch an dieser Nettigkeit Sache? Denn mittlerweile hast du bewiesen, dass du ziemlich fähig bist nett zu sein, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass du etwas unwillig scheinst das zu zeigen."

„Schau, es ist so Hermione: Ich hatte eine schon lange bestehende Wette mit mir selbst, dass ich es nie schaffen würde jemanden dazu zu bringen, mich zu mögen weil ich es bin."

„Wie lange geht das schon?"

„Oh Jahre. Schon bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin."

„Und was wolltest du finden...?"

„Jemanden der den mag der ich bin."

„Und...wer bist du...?"

„Der mit dem du die letzten, oh sagen wir zweieinhalb Stunden geredet hast, die Person, der gegenüber du gerade zugegeben hast, dass du gerne Zeit mit ihr verbringst."

„Ich werde jetzt nichts dazu sagen, wie viele Grammatik Fehler du gerade gemacht hast."

„Aber Hermione, siehst du es nicht?!"

„Was soll ich sehen? Ehrlich, mich verwirrt die Richtung in die das Gespräch geht eher."

„Ich schulde mir selbst fünfhundert Galleonen!"

„F-fünfh-hundert – Entschuldigung, fünfhundert Galleonen?!"

„Oh, das ist okee, ich kann mir das leisten. Außerdem bin ich derjenige der mir das gibt, also muss ich eigentlich wirklich nur eine Anweisung an einen Hogwarts Kobold schreiben, fünfhundert Galleonen von meinem Verließ zu...nun okay, meinem Verließ zu überweisen."

„Wieviel Geld hast du genau Draco?"

„--Natürlich könnte das irgendwie seltsam sein--"

„Denn, genau jetzt im Moment habe ich ungefähr--"

„--Galleonen von einer Stelle zur, du weißt schon, selben Stelle zu verschieben--"

„--vierzehn, siebenundfünfzig, einen weniger--"

„--vielleicht sollte ich einfach einen neuen Bank Account starten um Gewinne von mir selbst anzunehmen--"

„--zwölf Galleonen in meinem Verließ, da ich mein ganzes Geld schon dafür verwendet habe meinen Freunden Geburtstagsgeschenke zu kaufen--"

„--auch wenn ich denke, dass das nur eine Entschuldigung ist, vor mir selbst anzugeben, auch wenn ich natürlich keine brauche--"

„--auf jeden Fall was die betrifft, denen ich schon eins gekauft habe. Ich frage mich ob ich dir ein Geschenk kaufen soll? Würdest du sagen, dass du jetzt mein Freund bist? Ich weiß nicht--"

„--Ich könnte mir etwas neues Quidditch Zubehör kaufen oder-- Oh! Ich könnte mir das Schach Set holen das ich so toll fand--"

„--Draco? Was wünschst du dir zu Weihnachten?"

„--Würdest du sagen, dass ein pures Gold Schach Set unangebracht ist Hermione?"

„Was?"

„Was?"

„Pures Gold?"

„Weihnachten?"

„Du zuerst."

„Ich denke nur darüber nach, wofür ich die 500 Galleonen ausgeben soll, die ich gewonnen haben. Von mir selbst."

„Ähm, in diesem Fall würde ich definitiv sagen, dass ein pures Gold Schachset unangebracht ist. Ehrlich gesagt würde ich sagen, dass ein pures Gold Schachset für jeden unangebracht ist, bis auf vielleicht die Queen."

„Richtig."

„Außerdem, was würdest du mit einem puren Gold Schachset machen? Ich würde mich jede Minute danach umdrehen um sicher zu gehen, dass es nicht geklaut wurde."

„Okay. Was wolltest du fragen?"

„Oh ja. Was wünschst du dir zu Weihnachten?"

Hoffnungsvoll. „Pures Gold Schachset?"

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

„Sorry. Alles was ich gehört habe war einen weniger."

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich nur zwölf Galleonen in meinem Verließ habe."

„Oh...okay...das ist komisch..."

„Draco?"

„Ja?"

„W—wieviele Galleonen hast du...in deinem Verließ?"

„Erm...die letzte geschätzte Zahl war...elf Millionen."

„Gagh."

„Wenn man die Anwesen in Frankreich nicht mitzählt."

„Oog."

„Oder die Rentenwerte."

„Eek."

„Oder meine Schokoladenfroschkartensammlung, auch wenn die ehrlich gesagt nur um die 600 wert ist, wenn man die Special Edition Limphur Tinten Karte weg nimmt."

Schwach. „...Ich glaube meine Frontalhirnepilepsie ist geplatzt."

„Oh. Entschuldigung. Tut es weh?"

Pause. Lachen.

„Warte. Was hast du nochmal gefragt?"

„Hahahaha, Weihnachten, hahahahahahaha", nach Luft schnappen, „hahahahahaha..."

„Oh. Stimmt. Für unter zwölf Galleonen?"

„Hahahahahahahahaha..."

„Vielleicht eine neue Rolle Pergament? Ähm. Eine neue Feder?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

„Hermione, ähm, wie soll ich das sagen?, ähm, deine Lachen ist ein wenig, heh-heh, hysterisch geworden."

„Ha—ha--ha--" Schnauben. „Ha, heh-heh-heh...whew..."

„Bist du okay?"

„Mm-hmm."

„Verstand noch ... intakt und alles?"

„Ja. Ich denke schon."

„Gut. Ich weiß, was du mir du Weihnachten schenken kannst."

„Was Draco?"

„Etwas, dass du gemacht hast."

„...Weißt du, dass könnte sogar funktionieren."

„Warum? Woran denkst du?"

„Ah-ah-ah. Wir wollten doch nicht die Überraschung verderben oder?"

„Eigentlich, weißt du, habe ich noch mehr gehört als einen weniger."

„Das kommt überraschend...was hast du gehört?"

„Das du mich zu deinen Freunden zählst."

„...Und?"

„Und was?"

„Und was denkst du? Sind wir oder sind wir nicht?"

„Was?"

„Freunde Draco."

„Oh. Das. Ähm...wie sage ich das richtig?"

Nervös. „Was?"

„Willst du mit mir befreundet sein?"

„Oh. Heh. Ja. Ich meine, natürlich! Für einen Moment dachte ich du würdest...etwas anderes sagen..."

„Nein, ich hatte nicht vor dich abzuweisen. Ehrlich Hermione."

„Nun, es gibt immer die Möglichkeit, dass das einfach eine Ausnahme ist. Das wir hier nach einfach...wieder darauf zurück fallen hasserfüllt zu sein und – und all das."

„Aber—was wird mit uns nach all dem passieren?"

„...Ich weiß es nicht."

„...Na ja, du hast selbst gesagt dass es, du weißt schon, nicht so schlimm war... mit mir zu reden und so..."

„...Ja habe ich—aber Draco aber es ist nicht so als könnten wir, weißt du, beim Essen zusammen sitzen oder so etwas."

„Nein, dass stimmt."

„Ich denke wir könnten uns in der Bücherei treffen. Hey! Wir könnten zusammen üben!"

„Natürlich denkst du zuerst ans lernen."

„Aber wir sind Klassenbeste Draco! Überleg doch was wir erreichen könnten!"

„...In Ordnung, ich gebe ja zu, dass wir produktiv sein könnten--"

„'Produktiv'?! Weißt du-- wir sind gut genug um unsere eigene Magie zu machen!"

„...Die Idee wird mir sympathisch..."

„Oh, dass ist brilliant, wir können alle unsere Lieblingsbücher austauschen!"

„Ich könnte dich endlich in anderen Fächern als Zaubertränke schlagen."

„Ja und—Oh nein."

„Was? Was?"

„Draco. Lass uns hier realistisch sein."

„Verdammt, müssen wir? Ich habe den Gedanke ziemlich genossen, dich einmal an deine Noten binden zu können." Grinsen. „Was ein schöner Gedanke..."

„Oh aber Draco...was werden deine—deine Freunde sagen? Und ... und dein Vater?"

„#&."

„Ja genau."

„Wir könnten entweder ein Geheimnis daraus machen...oder es ganz massiv publik machen und so und alle werden denken wir wären zusammen."

„Aber was ist mit deinem Vater?"

Kurz angebunden. „Oh, der ist im Gefängnis, wen interessierst's?"

„Aber deine Mum?"

„Pfft."

„Aber...die Slytherins?"

„Äh Hermione? Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das je ganz gestanden habe aber – die sind irgendwie schrecklich. Denk an die Leute aus unserem Jahr: Crabbe, Goyle – Zabini und", schaudern, „Parkinson."

Seufzen. „Oh gut. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst."

„Also sind wir öffentlich?"

„Öffentlich was?"

„Freunde?"

„Ja aber—Oh nein."

„Urgh, was ist jetzt?"

„Harry und Ron."

„Mist."

„Sie werden darüber nicht glücklich sein."

„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass Potter und Weasley diejenigen sein werden, die das für mich vermasseln..."

„Außer..."

„Außer was?"

„Außer sie können dich auch kennen lernen?"

„Hermione. Denk für einen Moment nach. Das ist doch etwas was du gut kannst. Die beiden haben genau so viel Vorurteile gegen mich wie ich gegen sie."

„Und? Ich hatte auch Vorurteile gegen dich."

„Und jetzt?"

„Und jetzt...habe ich sie überwunden."

Hoffnungsvoll. „Die gegen Slytherins?"

„Die gegen dich."

„Oh. Also was schlägst du vor? Dass wir mich, Potter und Weasley für zwei ein halb Stunden in einen Besenschrank oder so schließen?"

„Nein, dass würde tödlich enden. Nein wir müssen versuchen ihnen zu zeigen, dass du gar nicht so schlimm bist."

„'Nicht so schlimm' herzlichen Dank Hermione."

„Aber wie?"

„Weiß nicht."

* * *

_sooo und finally das etwas längere aber leider vorletzte richtige chapter :)_

_wow, ihr habt wirklich noch die zweihunderter grenze geknackt :) ihr seit echt toll !!!! (auch wenn ich irgendwie ein paar leute vermisse, die früher regelmäßig+lange und jetzt garnicht mehr reviewn :( gibts euch noch?)_

_ [ach ja, ich muss -leider- xD noch mal kurz werbung machen... würd mich freuen wenn die von euch die das noch nicht gemacht haben 'Balloons' lesen würden, eine kurze übersetzung von mir und auch ein review dalassen würden... wenn euch die story gefällt  
_

_okee hier jetzt die 'danksagungen' für die letzten beiden chaps. hoffe ich habe keinen vergessen?  
_

_Jenra ; one77 ; AngelOfLights (knuddlen wirkt sich auf jeden fall nie negativ aufs schreibverhalten aus :D) ; Bianca ; Sakura-mia-chan (dankeee;) ) ; Sepsis (dir auch danke :) ) ; Ainulindele ; Valpuri ; AMJ ; Nangini (jaaah, wer weiß) ; Gipsy (hast du richtig verstanden ;) jaaa...aber draco weiß halt nicht was science ist weil ihm wissenschaft halt kein begriff ist, nicht weil er kein english kann, ich denk mal so hat sich das die autorin auf jeden fall gedacht) ; Jenna1992 ; la dame ; cherry 159 ; Rebecca Slytherin (hm, ich weiß nicht, aber das chapter war wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel 'geordneter' oder?) ; ThatThing_


	20. 11:25 bis 11:48

„Hmm..."

„Ich hab's!"

„Was? Was?"

„Wir nehmen deinen Kater, wie-heißt-der Spießgesicht--"

„--_Krummbein_--"

„Genau, Krummebeine – also wir nehmen ihn und werfen ihn in den See--"

„_Draco_!"

„Wart es ab Hermione, du lässt mich ja nicht ausreden--"

„Hmpf."

„Wir nehmen also Krummhintern, werfen ihn in den See – aber durch Zauber geschützt, so dass ihm nichts passiert –jetzt zufrieden?-- und dann inszenieren wir eine aufwendige und sehr sichtbare Rettung durch mich, so dass ich ganz groß wieder rauskomme, mit dem Kater auf dem Arm--"

„Das wird nicht funktionieren Draco."

„Warte, ich komme erst zum besten Part! Ich komme also aus dem See, sehe sehr gut aber zur selben Zeit auch sehr sexy in meinen nassen Roben aus und halte Gobbledygook--"

„_Krummbein_!"

„Nein mein Name ist Draco. Wie auch immer, ich werde mich an an dich wenden, laut genug, dass ich über alle meine schreinden Fans hin gehört werde--"

„--Ich glaube es _nicht_--"

„--und ich werde sagen 'Sorget Euch nicht holde Dame, Euer Haustier ist sicher solange ich in der Nähe bin.'"

„Dieser Ton passt _nicht_ zu dir--"

„Und dann wirst du mir schluchzend in den Armen liegen--"

Schanuben.

„-aber das wird in Ordnung sein, da meine Roben sowieso schon vom See nass sein werden--"

„_Draco_."

„Und dann wirst du ein Statement für die Zeitung abgeben müssen, was für ein Held ich bin--"

„_DRACO_!"

„Und Potter und Weasley werden keine Wahl haben außer mich zu bewundern und für immer in meiner Schuld zu stehen...Tut mir Leid, wolltest du etwas sagen?"

Lachen.

„Heh-heh-heh..."

„Haha, ahem, haha, aber, nein, wirklich. Wie werden wir es schaffen sie davon abzubringen dich sosehr zu hassen?"

„Lass uns überlegen. Wie hast du aufgehört mich so sehr zu hassen?"

„Hatten wir das nicht schon?...Ich weiß nicht. Es ist halt irgendwie...passiert."

„Tsk. Das kannst du besser."

„Du hat recht kann ich. Ähm...Ich denke ich...habe dich einfach kennen gelernt. Genauso wie du mich kennen gelernt hast...Hört sich das dumm an?"

„Ja."

„Draco!"

„Was?! Stimmt doch!"

„Du hättest das aber nicht _sagen_ müssen!" Schniefen. „Es gibt so etwas wie Takt."

„Würde es helfen wenn ich sagen würde, dass das die beste Art ist es auszudrücken?"

Steif. „...Ja."

„...Trotzdem dumm, allerdings."

„Hey!"

„Ich bin nur ehrlich. Uh. Worüber haben wir geredet?"

„Wie wir Harry und Ron dazu bringen – dich wenigstens zu akzeptieren."

„Ah ja, meine dramtische Rettung vom Quetschgesicht."

Lachen. „Du versuchst es ja noch nicht mal richtig."

"..."

„...Na ja, wir könnten—nein...hmm..."

„...Ich hab's!"

„Oh nein..."

„Nein, nein, das ist was gutes dieses Mal. Also, wir werden Gedächniszauber auf Potter und Weasley abfeuern –ah!-- um sie vergessen zu lassen, _dass sie mich je getroffen haben._"

„Oh _Merlin_..."

„Dann stellst du mich erneut vor als ein –ehm-- freund, und ich werde daran weiterarbeiten sie zu verzaubern, wie ich es vor fünf Jahren und einem Drittel versucht habe. _Aber_ mit stark verbesserten Social Skills--"

„Jaah, genau, okay Draco."

„Sie sind _besser_, glaub es mir!"

„Warte eine Minute. Du sagst, du hättest schon versucht dich mit Harry und Ron anzufreunden?"

„Harry ja. _Ron _nein. Am ersten Tag als ich Potter getroffen habe, ehrlich gesagt. Wusste noch nicht mal wer er war. Zu dieser Zeit habe ich immernoch die 'beleidige-etwas-das-wir-beide-sehen' Methode benutzt um Freunde zu finden."

Ironisch. „Und das hat nicht _funktioniert_?"

„Nein."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Ich habe Hagrid genommen."

„Ooh."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, ich bin besser geworden."

„Ich befürchte der Plan wird ebenfalls nicht klappen Draco. Das heißt wir müssen weiter nachdenken."

„..."

„Hmm...würde ein—nein..."

„Ich hab's!"

„Nicht schon _wieder_..."

„Also, alles was wir machen müssen ist zusammen nach Hogwarts zu gehen, nein noch besser zu _Madam_ _Puddifoot's!_--und Potter und Weasley werden vom Schock sterben, und somit unser Problem damit lösen tot und nicht da zu sein um sich darum zu kümmern ob wir Freunde sind oder nicht. Ha!"

„Draco? Noch nicht einmal für dich würde ich zu Madam Puddifoot's gehen."

„Wirst du dann wenigstens mit mir nach Hogwarts gehen?"

„W-was, wie – bei einem Date?! Und außerdem, die Gerüchte würden _nie_ enden, wenn wir zusammen gesehen würden!"

„Dann gehen wir unsichtbar!"

„In Ordnung, sagen wir wir gehen unsichtbar. Dann würden wir aber einen guten Desillusionierungszauber für uns beide brauchen."

„Nein danke, ich war schon genug desillusioniert für einen Tag."

„Das hast du so eingerichtet od--" Spöttisch. „Wir könnten nicht gehen Draco."

„Was ist mit der Einigkeit der Häuser passiert?!"

„Das muss man _schrittweise_ angehen!"

Amüsiert. „Zum TEUFEL mit dir Frau! Zum TEUFEL mit dir und deiner Rationalität!"

„Aber das ist das einzige was SINN macht!"

„Zum Teufel mit deinem 'Sinn'!"

Lachen.

„Zum Teufel mit POTTER, wo ich schon dabei bin!"

„Hahaha, Dra—hahaha--"

„Zum Teufel auch mit WEASLEY! Und dieser TRICK STUFE!"

„Hahaha", nach Luft schnappen, „hahahahahahahaha--"

„Zum Teufel mit DIR, du--"

„Zum Teufel mit DIR!" Lachen.

Lachen. „Du hast GEFLUCHT! Zum TEUFEL mit dir!"

„Hahaha, nein DU!"

„DU! Hahaha—Warum SCHREIEN wir noch?"

„Ich WEIß es nicht!"

Lachen.

„Macht aber SPAß, ODER?"

„Hahaha, jaah, es ist—_**oof**_!"

„Es ist OOF? Heh-heh-heh--"

„Dr—o, N---ll--'s n—d--"

„Hermione? Was?"

„I N-ST G-T—F—K!--"

„Alles okay? Du bewegst dich ziemlich viel."

Nach Luft schnappen, husten, husten. „Das ist weil--" Husten. „Es ist weil—uhn—Mir hat jemand ist den Bauch getreten!"

„Da ist ein Fuß?!"

Heiser. „Argh! Ja! Ich nehme an es ist Nevilles!"

„Na dann halt ihn fest, bist du dumm?"

„Was denkst du das ich—unh—mache? Er tritt wie blöd um sich herum! Ow! Halt dich an meiner Taille fest!"

„Okay! Hermione?"

„Was? Oh, ew, da ist etwas klebriges an seiner Schuhunterseite..."

„Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite!"

Husten. „Ha! Jaah, wir sehen uns!"

„Immer noch Freunde?"

„Immer noch Freunde. Halt dich gut fest, sie ziehen uns raus!"

„Aber wir haben uns nie dazu entschieden wie wir--woah!"

„Aaaahh!"

„Hermion--"

Kratzen.

Lange Pause.

WHOOMP!

Pause.

Bang, bang, bang, bang, tap, tap, tap...kratzen...tap, tap, tap...

Rrrrrrriiiiinnnnngggg!

Stille.

THE END.

* * *

_und hier -nach wie gewohnt längerer wartezeit ;)- ist es: das letzte chapter..._

_aber keine sorge, es kommt noch ein epilog und eine art 'zusatzchapter', und das auch relativ bald, da die nicht so lange sind :) soll heißen entgültig 'verabschiede' ich mich erst in zwei chaps von euch, und ich hoffe ihr lest so lang auch noch weiter._

_trotzdem natürlich einen riesigen dank an alle die sich die zeit nehmen ein (oder mehrere) reviews zu hinterlassen, freut mich natürlich total das euch die geschichte so gefallen hat :)  
_

_Celina-Hp ; Valpuri ; Raphi ; Ainulindele ; Sepsis ; cherry 159 ; Mordred Malfoy ; AMJ ; Ginny-Hermoine Fan ; AngelOfLights ; one77 ; Rebecca Slytherin ; la dame_


	21. Epilogue & Explanation

**Epilogue: **_Zwei und einhalb Jahre später...na ja, eigentlich eher und ein drittel..._

„Au!"

„--aaarrrgh!"

Wuumps! Bang!

„Au! Au, mein Fußgelenk, au, au, au!"

„Argh du dummer, dummer –Priley!"

„Au! Au! Au!"

„Halt die Klappe!"

„Au!"

Nach Luft schnappen. „Oh nein! Nein, die Stufe geht nicht mehr auf!" Bumm, bumm. „Hilfe! HILFE!"

„Au. Mnh. Au, au, au..."

„Wenn du nicht ruhig bist, pitsch ich dich, du kompletter Blödmann! Gah! Das macht mir Kopfschmerzen!"

Leise. „Au, au, au..."

„Wartemalgerade-- wo ist mein Zauberstab?! Du hast ihn genommen, oder, Priley du RATTE!"

„Au! Hey du hast hast mich gepitscht!"

„Heh-heh-heh..."

THE END

* * *

_Und das wars. The end. Ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht böse, aber ich habe mich entschieden das Zusatzchap, mit anderen Worten die 'Erklärung' gleich mit unten dran zu hängen und dafür nicht noch ein extra Chap aufzumachen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr überhaupt eine Erklärung braucht, bei der englischen Version gabs wohl ein paar Verwirrungen ;) Die Erklärung ist nicht mehr wortwörtlich übersetzt sondern leicht zusammengefasst..._

* * *

**Explanation **

**Final Chapter:** Im größten Teil des Chapters diskutieren Draco und Hermione über Dracos Vorschläge sich bei Harry und Ron gut zu stellen. Dann schreit Hermione plötzlich 'oof' da ihr jemand von oben in den Bauch getreten hat, es befindet sich jetzt also außer Draco und Hermione ein Bein in der Trick Stufe, dass in die Stufe herein gerutscht ist. Die beiden nehmen an, dass dies Nevilles Bein ist, da dessen Bein schon bei früheren Vorfällen in der Stufe gesteckt hat.

Hermione klammert sich an Nevilles Bein fest, der wie verrückt um sich tritt, da wenn einem das Bein in einem unbekannten Ort feststeckt und sich plötzlich etwas daran festhält, es normal ist dass man sich erschreckt und versucht es loszuwerden. Draco und Hermione jedoch sehen das Bein als Möglichkeit aus der Stufe heraus zu kommen, also hält sich Hermione an dem um sich tretenden Bein und Draco sich an ihrer Hüfte fest, sodass als Neville aus der Stufe gezogen wird, das selbe auch mit Draco und Hermione passiert.

Die Geräusche die nach dem Verschwinden von Hermione und Draco aus der Stufe zu hören sind, können zu großen Teilen garnicht verstanden werden, es sei denn man hat die Fortsetzung gelesen.

**Epilogue: **Der Epilogue beginnt zwei Jahre und ein drittel _nachdem _Draco und Hermione die Stufe verlassen haben. Der Handlungsort ist immer noch der selbe allerdings mit zwei _neuen_ Personen, die von der Autorin erfunden wurden und von denen einer 'Priley' heißt, die in die Trick Stufe fallen womit die Fanfiction beendet ist.

* * *

_Was die oben erwähnte Fortsetzung der Fanfiction betrifft: Mittlerweile sind 4 Chapter erschienen, allerdings mit einem ziemlich großen Abstand. Ich hab natürlich überlegt ob ich auch die Fortsetzung übersetzen soll, hab mich aber **dagegen **entschieden, da sie, im Gegensatz zur Trick Stair FF nicht in Dialog Form sondern 'ganz normal' geschrieben ist, und ich dieses FF auch ehrlich gesagt besser finde als ihre Fortsetzung..._

_Obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt immer noch überlege, ob ich nicht das erste Chapter der Fortsetzung übersetzen soll und hier als ein Zusatzchapter dranhängen soll, da das nochmal die Situation schildert **bevor** Draco und Hermione in die Stufe fallen. Ihr könnt ja mal schreiben was ihr davon haltet ;) --- Ich vermiss die Fanfiction und euch alle auf jeden Fall jetzt schon :´(_

* * *

**Und ein finales Danke ;) an:**

**-alle die, diese Fanfiction mitgelesen haben und natürlich besonders an die die ein Review dagelassen haben-**

* * *

amelie ; mahared ; 0-silvercat-0 ; Sheer ; uff-tata ; Gingebraut ; Simsly ; cecilia ; schlangengift ; sunny ; crazylolly14 ; Patricia ; Jesca ; jessica ; Raphi ; shimmering skittles ; LL ; Bbabygirl90 ; Amylin Christin ; dina ; Vici ; ; Hep Alien ; la dame ; Tibeto ; Raphi-117 ; Nadja ; Gifty ; engelchen89 ; CuteRacoon ; -stonemaster- ; Schattenengl ; Rebecca Slytherin ; Iris ; Ainulindele ; Bianca ; Jamie-Kayara ; Jenna1992 ; ; Nangini ; AMJ ; ThatThing ; Ginny-Hermoine Fan ; Jenra ; Sakura-mia-chan ; Sepsis ; silbergold

(sollte ich wen vergessen haben tut mir das echt leid, beschwert euch einfach ;) )

* * *

**und besonders an  
**

* * *

**Valpuri**

**Zauberfee1979**

**Gipsy**

**Mordred Malfoy**

**EmmaFreak**

**wickienchen**

**aleksandramalfoy**

**Zaubermaus**

**cherry 159**

**AngelOfLights**

**dramine**

**one77**

**Tanea**

**LunaNigra**

**die-na**

**mailinlovely**

**Celina-HP**


End file.
